A Feudal Era Fairytale
by Neptunesdemon
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Long ago, there was a human monk and demon lord who fell in love. With the help of the gods their love lasted years, that is until evil reared it's ugly head. A tale of forgotten memories, magic spells and a desperate race. Can true love prevail before time runs out?
1. Prologue

Title: A Feudal Era Fairytale

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: For this, none yet.

Category: Adventure, romance, drama, mention of Mpreg

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Miroku, Kouga/Inuyasha

Ratings: PG-13

Spoilers: None at all

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, AU

Author's Note: This little ditty has been gnawing at my brain since I wrote the end of Unexpected Circumstance. Blasted thing refused to let go, so I finally started writing it. It would seem I am particular to long, complicated fairytales. Le sigh. Please, read on!

xoxoxox

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was great Dog Demon who ruled all the Eastern lands of Japan as far as the eye could see. There was also a monk, who had dedicated his life to spreading the message of the great Buddha. One day, as fate would have it, the two crossed paths. And that very day, as fate was very strange, they fell madly in love._

_Such an odd pairing, a demon and a human, but the two were not to be discouraged. They loved each other for many years, despite the consequences, and there were many. The demon lord lost his kingdom, turned on by his own kind for his love of a human man, the monk was excommunicated from the temple he resided in. But they were not deterred and they soon found a place, in a small forest, to call their own._

_They spent many years together, happy years, until one day, the monk grew very sick. The Dog Demon came to realize that his human love was fragile. He aged rapidly like humans did and was so susceptible to sickness, and he was so fragile that it scared the demon. There had to be something he could do._

_When his love was well again, they traveled to a faraway temple, where the god Fukurokuju resided. Being the god of longevity, the Dog Demon thought him the best deity to ask this favor. They were happily met and when asked, the Dog Demon's wish to have his lover's life last as long as his was granted. In a valley, near the borders of the South, was land that held magical powers. The human man would age as slowly as a demon as long as he lived there. Fukurokuju granted them the right to live there._

"_However." Fukurokuju slowly said, wizened eyes looking at the former lord carefully. "If he were to leave, he would age rapidly and die quickly. And let it be known, his life is bound to yours. If you are to perish, he will die with you."_

_The Dog Demon took the warning seriously and the two left Fukurokuju and headed for the valley. There the Dog Demon built their home with his own two hands, and though it took years, when it was done they were happy._

_That is until the human man grew sad. The Dog Demon was at a loss as to why his human lover was suddenly so distraught and one night begged his lover to tell what was wrong._

"_It is good that I can now give you my heart for as long as you shall live, but I cannot give you a woman's gift."_

_The human man wanted a child and the Dog Demon was determined to give him all that he desired. So, with the promise to return, he left his love behind and headed out for the help of a different deity._

_Kichijoten was a beautiful goddess and she was known for her ability to grant barren women the gift of a child. Perhaps it was farfetched, but the Dog Demon was determined to give his mate all he desired. When Kichijoten revealed herself to him, he offered his dilemma and the goddess answered with a bubbling laugh._

"_I will admit, a human man having a child will be a sight to see. However, you must first pay the price."_

"_I will pay any price to see him happy." The demon responded and Kichijoten smiled._

"_You have lost your throne, but I offer you another. In the West is a ruthless villain, a despicable ruler that mistreats his people. Bring me his head and I will grant you your wish."_

_So the Dog Demon did as was asked of him and he killed the wicked ruler, bringing his head back for Kichijoten. Pleased with his success, she pulled a seed from her sleeve and handed it to the Dog Demon._

"_Give this seed to your human mate before you lay with him on a full moon and he will bear fruit." She said to him, and he thanked her for her help. "The West is yours. You must rule it well. I know of Fukurokuju's spell and that the monk must not follow you. I will build a magical barrier that will protect him from harm. That way you can leave him behind when you are needed at your palace. Rule well, demon, and I will be sure your life is a happy one."_

_With his gift in tow, the Dog Demon returned to his mate and told him of the news. And though he was a bit saddened that there would be times that his love would not be there, he was happy to know that soon he would have company in a child of their own._

_On the first full moon after his return, the Dog Demon fed the seed to his human mate and made love to him. Kichijoten was not untrue, for soon the human male's stomach was swollen with life and soon after that, their son was born._

_And they were happy._

_Though soon, the Dog Demon was called away to take care of the land the goddess had gifted him. And though his mate and child were left behind, he returned to them often._

xoxoxox

"And then what happened!" The over excited half-demon cuddled beside him was now sitting up and bouncing happily. "I grew up and became a strong demon, right!"

The human man that lay beside him only chuckled and sat up, hugging onto the puppy-eared child in hopes of calming him down.

"You become a rowdy pup who was impossible to keep calm." He teasingly reprimanded, the young child playfully whining before giggling and hugging his father back.

"Well, Inuyasha, I believe it's time for bed."

"But, Daddy's not here yet!" The boy whined. "You promised I can stay up until he got back!"

"I'm sorry, but it's very late."

The whining and faux tears followed, and the human man merely sighed, before he was snuggling up with his son, trying to calm him down.

"How about I wake you when he gets here?"

"You promise?" The boy sniffled and he could only smile warmly at him.

"I promise."

After agreeing, Inuyasha was soon asleep and his father followed after him. It was quite some time before the feeling of fingers gently stroking his cheeks caused him to stir. Violet eyes opened to look up at warm amber, and he smiled as his lover leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Sesshomaru." He greeted sleepily, sitting up and wrapping his arms about his mate's broad shoulders. "You're late."

"Forgive me, Miroku. There was cause for delay." The Dog Demon gently explained, one hand stroking at his mate's hair. "Trouble has been brewing with a group of tyrants back West. I have disposed of most of them, but I fear their leader has been warned."

"I'm sure you'll find them." Miroku said, gently pulling back. "Let's not talk of that right now."

The sleepy mumbling of the pup beside them pulled their attention and Sesshomaru chuckled warmly at the sight of his son tangled up in the sheets. Miroku smiled, welcoming the nuzzling that the Demon Lord offered him, pulling closer into the embrace of his lover.

"He wanted to wait all night for you."

"He is incorrigible." Sesshomaru laughed, before he was placing a kiss to Miroku's head. "In the morning, I'll take him hunting."

"Of course, that's after his lessons." Miroku firmly stated, eyes looking up at his lover's face.

"Yes, of course." Sesshomaru confirmed leaning in to kiss Miroku again, this time not as innocently as the one he had greeted with him. "For now, while he sleeps, I shall steal away my mate and greet him properly in my bed."

As Miroku yelped, having been lifted off the bed and flung over a strong shoulder, he could only laugh heartily as he was carried off. So far, this tale turned out to be heading for an end that was happily ever after. And he hoped it continued for a very long time.

T.B.C.

So, I started another fic. Yes, I know, Sesshomaru is out of character, but it'll work. Trust me. Please let me know your thoughts and constructive criticism. I want to make sure I do my best.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: A Feudal Era Fairytale

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: For this, none yet.

Category: Adventure, romance, drama, mention of Mpreg

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Miroku, Kouga/Inuyasha

Spoilers: None at all

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, AU

Author's Note: Sorry, with my summer winding down, my mother has deemed it necessary to have uber family fun time. Lol. I hope you enjoy the next installment.

xoxoxox

The unmistakable sounds of a child's laughter echoed through the gardens of the manor that Miroku and his child resided in. Deep violet eyes looked up from the poetry he had been reading and he smiled warmly at the sight of his demon lover carefully spinning his child about by his arms. As the two tumbled to the ground, Miroku could not hold back his laughter, placing his scroll beside him and standing from the stone bench to make his way to his mate and child.

"That was so much fun!" Inuyasha was squealing, sitting up and climbing all over his father. "Please, can you do it again, Daddy?"

The young half-demon was only pealing with laughter again as his father lifted him into the air easily, chuckling warmly as he looked up at his son, before lowering him to hug him gently.

"Your father is tired, Inuyasha." He said carefully, the boy merely pouting. "I believe that is enough playing for now."

"Fine. Can we play after lunch?"

"Of course." Miroku answered for Sesshomaru, smiling down at the two loves of his life.

Inuyasha leaped up and hugged on to his birthing father, excitedly bouncing as if he could not contain his joy.

"Baba, did you see me spinning really fast! Daddy's strong huh! I can't wait to be strong like him!"

Both parents could only laugh at their son's childish rambling, or at least that was until Sesshomaru caught sight of one of his messengers from the West. His face fell and the sight of it had Miroku's smile fading as well, and then his eyes followed Sesshomaru's. As he turned to look behind him, his heart sank at the sight of the demon from the Western palace. Inuyasha was now peeking around Miroku and small hands tightened onto his father's robes. It would seem that Sesshomaru's visit was to be cut short.

As Sesshomaru stood from the ground, he placed a reassuring hand on his pup's head before walking forward and was greeted by his servant with a bow. He nodded to acknowledge it and then was shocked at the scroll that was thrust out for him.

"My lord, your presence is required back at the Western palace." The demon announced as Sesshomaru opened the scroll to read over the details. "It would seem the tyrants have regrouped and have gained larger numbers."

"And their leader?" He asked, closing the scroll and tucking it away.

"Still at large, my lord."

"Very well, prepare my steed for travel. I will leave at noon."

With a salute and a bow, the servant was on his way and Sesshomaru could only sigh before looking behind him to his family. Miroku's sad eyes looked back at him with reluctant understanding and his pup's. . . Inuyasha was already tearing up but stubbornly trying to hold them back.

He turned to face them fully, kneeling before his son and reaching out to stroke the locks made unruly from their roughhousing.

"You can't go!" Inuyasha was soon sobbing out, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. "You promised you'd stay longer this time."

Sesshomaru could only try to shush him and cup his son's face in his hands, wiping away the tears that just kept falling.

"Inuyasha, I am a ruling lord, and as such there are times when I must leave you suddenly. But you must not despair, I will return for you and for your father. Do you understand?"

"But I don't want you to go!" The pup continued to sob, hugging onto his demon father, who easily stood with his child in his arms.

"I will not be away long, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru soothed him, eyes looking to Miroku, who offered him a sad smile. "I will be back soon."

As Inuyasha quieted, he was rested on his feet again, Miroku taking hold of his hand in a form a comfort. Small, reddened eyes looked up at his demon father, wanting to beg him again to stay but knowing it would not change a thing.

"Why can't we go with you?" He questioned, and Sesshomaru simply offered a soft smile.

"When you're older, I will take you to the West, but then that would mean leaving your Baba here by himself." He explained, knowing that Inuyasha was well aware of the magic keeping Miroku bound to the land. "For now, you keep him safe while I am away. I know a strong demon such as you can protect him."

Inuyasha merely nodded, sniffling as he wiped the drying tears from his eyes as Sesshomaru pet his head gently. Then golden eyes were looking back up at his mate and Miroku only nodded, before accepted the parting kiss that he was offered.

No more than half an hour later, Miroku and Inuyasha stood on the entrance stairs of the manor, watching as Sesshomaru rode off with his servant in tow. As the demon waved goodbye as he rode away, Inuyasha waved back stopping only when his father could no longer be seen over the horizon.

"Come, Inuyasha, I believe it's time for lunch."

xoxoxox

Red eyes gazed out over the horizon from a high window of a fortress that was in need of repair. Black, wavy curls framed a pale, smooth face, while dark circles and make up circled those burning eyes. He was dressed in dingy white robes and a fur pelt skinned off of a large baboon demon. The head was still attached and was used as a hood, but it hung behind him at the moment as it wasn't needed.

At the present moment he was looking off into the West, knowing that a few hours ride from here laid the kingdom of the West. It had once belonged to an accomplice of his, some fifty years ago, a human ruler that he had been planning on betraying and stealing the kingdom right out from under him. All that had been interrupted by the present ruler.

Lord Sesshomaru.

The disgraced Dog Demon from the East, who had been mutinied by his own followers and cast out of his land by birthright, all because he had fallen in love. It was already disgraceful that a demon of his caliber had reduced himself to fall victim to such a weak emotion, but he had fallen further still. His lover was a human monk.

The mystery man snorted, turning away from the window to face a young girl who sat quietly on a cushioned chair next to the makeshift throne he himself occupied when he addressed his men. He strolled closer to her and began petting her hair, the girl obediently bowing her head lower and lifting a large mirror she had in her hands for him to see.

The surface of the mirror rippled and settled again to show the bright, saddened eyes of the human man that had stolen the Dog Demon's heart. He hummed in appreciation. The Lord of the West did not have bad taste.

And then he was snarling again as he was reminded. Lord of the West. Sesshomaru was now Lord of the West. Sent on a quest by the goddess Kichijoten, he had succeeded and was granted the very lands that this stranger had been meticulously plotting to gain.

And for what?

The image in the mirror shimmered and the dark-haired man's eyes narrowed on the vision it showed. Silver hair and golden eyes, set in a cherubic face marred with tears stared back at him. His fingers reached out to stroke over the image as if he could feel the silken strands through the glass.

A child. . .a son. Sesshomaru had done all of this to have a pup with the male mate he had taken. A beautiful child.

A crooked, maniacal smile broke out over full, pale lips. His revenge on the unsuspecting ruling lord was near. Sesshomaru had taken what was rightfully his. He would repay him in kind.

"Master Naraku!"

He slowly turned to face the soldier that awaited him on bent knee, head bowed respectfully and body tense with nervousness. All of his men were nervous when they approached him. They were right to. He had taken many heads for even a wrong glance or an offending posture.

"What news do you have for me?" He questioned; his voice low and gentle, hiding the violent and deranged nature hidden within.

"Lord Sesshomaru has been drawn out. He heads back to the West at this very moment." The soldier told him and he smiled.

He turned away to seat himself on his makeshift throne, and rested a hand on the child's head, not missing as she flinched. His eyes then looked to a shadowed corner of the room, where a dark silhouetted figure stood; red, glowing eyes the only thing defined.

"Kagura."

As he spoke the name, the figure stepped forward, dressed in a red and white kimono, a folded paper fan held in her right hand. She bowed her head as she revealed herself and awaited his direction. He did not call her forward unless he needed her.

"You'll go to the borders of the South. Deal with the human whore." He ordered her, the woman bowing. "I will head to the West and deal with Sesshomaru myself."

"As you wish, Master Naraku." Kagura responded, lifting from her bow and turning to leave.

"And, Kagura." Naraku called after her, causing her to turn and look back at him. "The half-breed child is to be brought to me alive."

"Very well, master."

And then she was gone, leaping out of a window and then soaring off atop a giant feather.

Naraku stood from his throne then, hands lifting the hood of the pelt so that the baboon head sat like a mask.

"Gather the men." He ordered the soldier still bowing before him. "We mustn't keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting."

xoxoxox

"And then the princess released the entrapped prince from his prison by pulling free the arrow that trapped him to the tree."

"Did he wake up and fall in love with the princess?" Inuyasha asked, looking up at Miroku, snuggled in his Baba's arms as they lounged in one of the second story sitting rooms overlooking one of the lush glens surrounding the gated manor.

Miroku only hugged Inuyasha closer, shushing him gently before kissing him on the temple.

"How can I ever tell the tales if you keep asking so many questions?" He asked his son, who only whined a bit.

"But, Baba! I wanna know!"

Laughing at his sons antics, Miroku merely situated them until Inuyasha was curled up on his lap and his head tucked under his birthing father's chin.

"Well, the prince did open his eyes after he was freed and woke to the site of a beautiful woman. 'My fair maiden, was it you who awoken me,' he asked her, enraptured with her beauty. 'Aye, my lord,' she answered him, 'It was I.' The prince took his first steps after many years toward her and with his legs weak from so many years of not using them he fell forward. The princess panicked and reached out, catching him in her arms and their eyes locked, staring forever into the others. It was love at first sight."

"Hooray. . ."

The half-hearted call of joy was followed by mumbling and Miroku peaked down to find Inuyasha's eyes falling closed as he fell asleep. Smiling warmly at his only son, Miroku carefully maneuvered him so that he was easy to carry before walking out of the room. Outside the doors, he was met by a servant who bowed her head in respect before reaching out for the child.

"Please, my lord, let me take the young prince." She insisted and Miroku only gently refused her.

"No, it's alright, I am fine. But please, I would like some tea in the library. I wish to read when I am done with my afternoon mantras."

The servant bowed to show she understood before heading off and Miroku carried his son off to his bedroom. Once inside, he laid Inuyasha on the bed, the pup fussing a bit before settling again. After the boy was tucked in under his blankets and cuddling one of his many stuffed toys, Miroku kissed him softly before leaving him to have his afternoon nap.

Then he was off down the hall and heading down the stairs, greeting the servants as he walked the halls. He made it to the private room that Sesshomaru had built especially for him and he slid the doors open to reveal a room that was dim and decorated with different scrolls and images of the Buddha. He closed the door behind him as he stepped in and made his way to the fairly large shrine at the back of the room, where he knelt and began lighting incense to prepare for his daily mantras and prayers.

He had been excommunicated from his temple where he had been training in the ways of a monk, but that did not mean he was not true to follow what he had learned. Sesshomaru, being a demon, did not give praise to the deities unless it was necessary, such as when Kichijoten and Fukurokuju helped them with their plights before Inuyasha. And though occasionally, when asked, he would join Miroku here in his private temple but he did not freely practice any form of religion.

With his alter prepared, Miroku began his chants, trying his best to clear his mind so as not to lose focus. It was difficult, as it always was when Sesshomaru was away, but he tried his best not to worry. His mate always returned home safely to him, he was sure this time would be no different.

xoxoxox

Golden eyes laid their gaze upon the grand gates that closed of the majestic palace where Sesshomaru reside when he was away from his mate and pup, and his heart sank. Inside it was bustling with people. Servants and nobility, as well as esteemed guests who visited in cycles, but he always felt so distant and lonely. This palace seemed so empty without his lover and son, that there were many times he concluded it was best to never return and stay with Miroku back at the manor. He knew however that his debt was to be paid through his rule. Kichijoten had granted him a gift he had long ago settled with not having. With Miroku being male, he had accepted he would not have a child. It wasn't necessary anyway, he had lost his kingdom for refusing to merely slake his lust and kill the human as his court had been demanding. They refused to see that his lust for Miroku was endless and his love was everlasting. He refused and they revolted, but he left after barely a battle. He would do anything to be with the human man and if it meant giving up his throne, then so be it.

"My lord, we've reached the gates." The messenger announced and Sesshomaru looked up just as the gates were swinging open.

Their horses rode in at a comfortable gait, Sesshomaru ready to receive the small band of guards that would lead him to the stairs that led up to the large doors of the palace's entrance. However, he had to frown as the courtyard was empty. In fact, it seemed abandoned.

The horses snorted softly as they came to a stop, both Lord and servant looking about for any signs of people. The messenger carefully dismounted before walking off in the direction of one of the stables, leaving Sesshomaru seated atop his horse with golden eyes focused on the palace. Usually there were people passing back and forth, but now, there was nothing. It seemed too quiet, as if the Western palace had been unoccupied for years.

"My Lord!"

The cry was followed by the gurgling sound of a person having their throat slit or choked and Sesshomaru quickly dismounted, and ran off to the stables, drawing his sword as he went. He burst into the stables, and had to stop wide-eyed and confused.

It was empty.

There were no horses, no stable-hands, and his messenger who he was certain to have heard being killed, was now gone. He was alerted by the terrified shriek of the horses and he spun back only to have his eyes widen further, finding them gone as well.

His hand tightened on his sword, senses honing so as to try his best to detect what presence was out there, but he could find nothing. He looked up at the palace and decided that it was his best choice to go in and see what was happening and why it was happening.

His feet carried him swiftly and soundlessly, bounding up the stairs in nearly an instant before he was pushing open the doors to the main hall of the palace. It was empty. . .and quiet. His eyes looked around to see if they was _anyone_ still around, but he found no one. Walking inside, his ears listened carefully for any sounds, but he heard nothing. Everyone had simply vanished and left no trace that they had been there.

His ears twitched at the sound of a whisper and his head snapped to the left, but found nothing but an empty hall. Carefully he followed the sound, passing empty rooms and unoccupied spaces. His search pulled him through the kitchen and it was set up as if dinner had been in the process of being made, but the pots and pans were devoid of food. The fires under the pots were out and even the pantry was empty.

As he stopped to peek into an empty pot, the whisper came again, and Sesshomaru's head snapped up to the doorway that exited out to lead to his private wing of the palace. There he saw a small girl holding a mirror, and he froze momentarily, a frown marring his face as he looked at her.

She stared down at the floor, the mirror held out before her so that the glass faced the demon lord, the image of a purplish-colored skull grinning back at him. It faded and the glass rippled like water before it showed the image of a frightened Inuyasha, banging against the glass as if trapped. Golden eyes were wide with terror and Sesshomaru's heart dropped at the image, his feet moving forward before his mind could think things through.

"Inuyasha!"

"Daddy, help me!"

And the little girl was gone. Sesshomaru let out a rage-filled roar before he was tearing out of the kitchen and down the hall, falling Inuyasha's screams and the whispers of a little girl who kept fading in and out of sight like a ghost.

It led him to his private study, where he stopped short at the sight of someone seated behind his desk. Or at least he thought it was someone. The baboon head that stared back at him with dead eyes was disturbing.

"I've been waiting for you, My Lord Sesshomaru." A baritone voice greeted him, and Sesshomaru could only frown again as the baboon head was pushed back to reveal a demon he had never seen before.

Red eyes stared back at him, set on a pale face, framed by thick, waving, black curls. The figure stood, his cloak falling off of him as he did to reveal his state of dress, which was a ragged kimono, though it was clearly the cut of a nobleman's suit.

"Who are you?" The lord demanded his eyes narrowing as the demon in front of him merely smiled. "What have you done with, Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?" The strange demon asked him, before he was carefully circling out from behind the desk. "Why, I've done nothing to him yet."

Sesshomaru growled then, and was rushing forward, sword aimed for the demon in front of him. His moves were avoided, his sword missing by mere inches each time he struck until finally he retreated, realizing this newcomer was agile. He would have to be defeated in a way other than merely attacking head on.

"Come now, that was fun!" The demon said with a crazed laugh. "Let's dance again, shall we!"

Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes, following the man's every move as he slowly began circling the Demon Lord of the West.

"I see our fun has ended for now." The man said, stopping a safe distance away.

"I demand you give me your name."

"I will make the demands here!" The demon bellowed, nearly shrieked.

It caused Sesshomaru's body muscles to tighten and coil, ready to spring into action, but the dark-haired demon only stood snarling back at him, his eyes mad and his stance aggressive.

"Some years ago you took what was right fully mine, Lord Sesshomaru." The demon was informing him, the dog demon merely creasing his brow in confusion.

The demon was soon circling again, Sesshomaru watch him warily and never allowing the dark-haired stranger out of his sight. To have a character such as this to end up behind him or out of sight would be quite stupid.

Meanwhile, he had somehow never noticed that the same demon he didn't trust had managed to move in closer, that is, not until his wrists were suddenly held tight enough that he had to drop his sword.

His eyes looked down to find his shackles were weird, black-colored tentacles and he struggled momentarily to break free. But when he freed one wrist, the other was wrapped again, with another tentacle added. He continued to fight until he found himself letting out a thunderous roar as he was pulled down to his knees, his body bound by multiple writhing, masses as his eyes glared up at the nameless demon.

Said demon on chuckled happily before he was cackling maniacally and loudly. Then Sesshomaru was biting back a sound of pain as the back of the demon's hand hit his face hard enough that it brought tears to his eyes and welted his cheek instantly. He turned his quickly swelling face back to glare daggers at his opponent, mouth opening to bite back with a sharp insult, but he was instead seeing stars and bursts of color.

His head had been flung back by the solid kick to his nose, which was surely broken and now pouring blood down his face. When the pain had ebbed, his slowly lowered his face and was then falling limp, breathless as the same foot had then been planted heavily in his gut. He gasped in pain, before his eyes looked up at the broadly grinning demon, who was soon crouching in front of him.

"How far the mighty have fallen." He murmured as he pet at the bruised and swollen face, before tightly fisting Sesshomaru's hair and leaning in closer. "And you still have further yet to drop, Lord Sesshomaru. You will suffer for what you did to me."

Sesshomaru saw when the young girl with the mirror appeared behind the stranger and he felt helpless as he watched the image of his son begging for help through the glass. His heart called out to his pup when an even bigger realization hit him. What had happened to Miroku?

"My mate-"

"Dead." Came the abrupt answer, before he could even inquire. "Or will be soon. And the pup. . .I was always keen on having a pet."

Sesshomaru's head swam in a mixture of grief and anger, his heart thundered as his stomach coiled. Miroku had died, and he had not been there to protect him. Even through that, Kichijoten's magic should not have failed. Who was this demon and how was it that he had managed to succeed where others had failed? Or perhaps, Kichijoten had somehow retracted on her agreement. The deities were fickle. They didn't always stay true to their word for long.

"I swear on my life, you will _pay_ for what you've done!" Sesshomaru growled out.

The strange demon merely laughed and stood from where he crouched, after enclosing his hand around the dog demon's throat. The wriggling masses separated from the floor, still bound around him and he struggled fruitlessly as he was lifted by only his throat.

"What I have done is taken revenge for the wrong you have done to me!" Naraku spat, hand tightening as Sesshomaru struggled for air. "And you will continue to pay for as long as I deem it necessary for you to do so!"

At the sound of Inuyasha screaming from the mirror, Sesshomaru looked down to it and his eyes widened at the sight of the glass bulging until it finally shattered. His son was no longer there; instead it was the skull from before pushing out from the frame and growing larger by the second. Golden eyes widened as the grinning mouth yawned open to reveal the missing occupants of the Western palace. Dead and already maggot infested, or half dead and moaning miserably as they died; it was a terrifying sight.

Naraku laughed as he lifted Sesshomaru closer and his red eyes connected with horrified gold.

"You're not the only ones with deities on their side, Sesshomaru." He said, before he was throwing the Demon Lord toward the gaping mouth, Sesshomaru screaming as he was devoured. "Tell Izanami that Naraku says hello."

The skulls mouth clamped shut and Sesshomaru's scream was cut off and then in a rush, the skull was returning to the mirror. It settled as if it had never been broken and reflected like normal. The child holding it was trembling heavily and whimpering quietly, and Naraku only smiled before moving closer to pet her head.

"You did well, Kana." He told her, the girl only nodding. "This is our new home now. Take Ungaikyo and pick out your room. I must make sure the men have arrived."

As Naraku turned and went to pick up his discarded baboon belt, Kana headed out of the study and out into the empty halls, demon mirror clutched tight in small hands. She would look for a room that was so discreet that Naraku would have to go out of his way to find her. Any moment away from that demon was one to be cherished. She knew that the West was in for a horrendous reign of a ruthless lord and she wanted nothing further to do with it.

xoxoxox

Miroku's eyes snapped open as his heart clenched, and he had to lean forward with his hand on his chest as he breathed heavily. The insane sense of grief that hit him was unbearable and his vision blurred as he realized that something was wrong; terribly wrong.

"Sesshomaru." He whispered out, tears gathering in his eyes as he realized something was wrong with his mate and lover.

His sobs were unstoppable and he shook uncontrollably as he forced himself to his feet. There had to be a way to reach him. His mate was in danger or dying. Then his steps faltered as he looked out of the few windows of his private room. The early evening sun was blocked out by dark, pendulous, ominous clouds. What on earth was going on?

xoxoxox

Inuyasha had woken up from his nap and had searched out his Baba, but found that the man was in his praying room. Although Miroku had told him countless time that he was free to join him in there, Inuyasha knew better than to disturb him. There were very few times that Baba had time for himself and at this age Inuyasha understood that his birthing father needed alone time. So, he had headed to the garden where he was now busy chasing butterflies and enjoying the early evening air.

At the moment he was stalking a bright blue and black butterfly, huge grin marring his face as he tried his best to catch it. Finally, with a leap, he laughed triumphantly as he caught it. Carefully he opened his hands and stared at it as it slowly flapped its wings. He loved butterflies. They were always flying so free, without a care in the world and he wished that he could fly just like them.

He released a small sound of disappointment as the small creature flew away and he only sighed before deciding that maybe it was time to go in and check on his Baba. Instead, he was looking up at the sky that was turning dark and casting a deep shadow over everything. What was going on?

"It looks like a storm is coming."

At the new voice, small eyes looked down to find a women he had never seen standing before him. Her eyes were red and her kimono, though pretty, was a bit unkempt. He had never seen her before and Inuyasha wondered if she was a new servant or a guest that Daddy trusted enough to send here to visit them.

"Hello." He greeted, bowing as he had learned to do to his elders. "I am Inuyasha."

"Is that so?" The woman asked, moving closer and crouching in front of him.

He stumbled back a bit, not liking the gleam in her red eyes or the small smile she now had fitted to her lips. He was suddenly wishing that his Baba or Daddy were here and he wondered if it would be rude to excuse himself before she introduced herself.

"My master sent me here for someone named, Inuyasha." She was announcing, her hand reaching out to straighten his kimono, rumpled from his play. "He is so excited to meet you. He has so many things planned for you. Fun things. Special things."

Inuyasha slowly shook his head and took a step back, not wanting to be around the woman any longer. He would head inside where it was safe and find his Baba, who would make sure he was well protected.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now." He told her, backing away some more. "It was nice meeting you."

He went to turn away but was instead screaming as an ice cold and strong grip grabbed onto his small wrist. Golden eyes, now widened with fright, looked up at the grinning woman, who only slowly stood while her grip tightened.

"Oh no, Inuyasha. You're coming with me."

xoxoxox

Miroku stopped at the sound of Inuyasha's scream, having been heading for his son's room to make sure that the boy was alright. His heart froze at the sound of the scream. Inuyasha was in trouble. Something was wrong and his son was in danger!

"Inuyasha!"

His scream was loud enough to startle the servants in the castle as well, and he found some of them already running in the direction that Inuyasha had been heard. As he bolted down the stairs and out into the surrounding courtyard, Miroku's violet eyes widened at the dark, writhing barrier that now surrounded the manor walls. What on earth was that?

Another scream snapped him out of his shock, and he was bolting to the gardens, already winded and weakening faster. It was an effect of whatever had happened to Sesshomaru. The human monk was connected to him after all, and most things he would suffer with the Dog Demon.

As he reached the garden Inuyasha usually played in, he faltered at the sight of his son caught in the arms of woman he had never seen before. Thunder crashed violently above them and he looked up with widened eyes at the sight of large, bulging eyes staring down from the clouds.

Thunder clapped again, and Miroku flinched before he was looking to the woman now laughing heartily, Inuyasha still struggling in her grasp.

"Where are your helpful gods now?" She asked before she was lifting a fan in her hand.

Miroku heard Inuyasha scream for him as she waved it and a blast of hot and somehow sharp air burst out towards him. He cried out himself as it sent him flying, and tore at his flesh, before he was landing hard on the ground.

"Raijin-sama will deal with the rest of you." The woman's voice was faded to him now, as he was fighting unconsciousness. "As my master has surely dealt with Lord Sesshomaru. And do not worry about the child, his fate is sealed. When my master tires of him, he will meet you in the Underworld."

And then she was leaving, with a screaming Inuyasha in tow, flying off on a large feather. Miroku could only let out a heart wrenching scream as he watched his son disappear and it was soon drowned out by thunderous, inhuman laughter. Violet eyes glanced up at the black sky and saw the Thunder God rushing down for him and he gladly welcomed whatever fate was now his. With his mate and son gone, there was no reason to live.

T.B.C.

Hmm, what happens next? Find out next time in the next chapter. Let me know if I should keep going or if this is a waste of my time. :/


	3. Chapter 2

Title: A Feudal Era Fairytale

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: For this, none yet.

Category: Adventure, romance, drama, mention of Mpreg

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Miroku, Kouga/Inuyasha

Spoilers: None at all

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, AU, child-abuse

Author's Note: I'm glad to see people are enjoying this. I hope it turns out as I envision it and I don't stray from what I originally set out to do. Well, let's see what happens.

xoxoxox

A single statue stood beside a roadside shrine, the image of a beautiful woman; a goddess of fortune, of beauty, of abilities to bless the barren with fertility. Above her the sky was grey and lightening began to clap. The wind began to stir and the leaves above her danced. Thunder crashed and dark eyes snapped open.

Lightening lit the sky again and the rain began to drizzle down. The drops fell on her cheeks, reminiscent of tears and she blinked, before looking up at the sky. Lightening streaked across the sky, bright enough to blind and when things settled again, she was gone.

xoxoxox

Thunder was booming loudly, demonic laughter echoing amongst it as black clouds rumbled high in the sky. Bellow was the residence of Sesshomaru's mate and the barrier of magic that had protected those inside had been eradicated and replaced by a dark barrier of evil magic.

Kichijoten released a shriek of pure rage and the booming laughter suddenly stopped. Bulging eyes hiding in the above clouds grew wider at the sight of the goddess and Raijin gasped in dismay. He had been caught. Kichijoten was awake.

The beautiful goddess was screaming again, this time drawing a sword that she ever rarely took into her hands and Raijin bellowed in horror. He did not want to fight Kichijoten, let alone and angry Kichijoten. With a loud cry of dismay, his eyes were disappearing and the clouds were clearing in a large tunnel of wind until finally he and his magic was gone.

Her anger had not left with Raijin's retreat, and Kichijoten gave a war cry as she swung her sword at the barrier she had not put into place. It shattered into fine dust before dissipating into mist and rising off into the sky. Once it was gone, she sheathed her sword and entered the mangled front gates and had to stop in shock at the sight of bodies strewn across the courtyard. Such destruction had happened here and for what purpose?

Her eyes lifted to the place, burning in different places and she felt her heart dropped. What had happened to the family she had helped with Fukurokuju? As if thinking of him had been enough, Kichijoten turned at the sound of a cane hitting the stoned pathway of the courtyard and found the elder god shuffling along. His sad eyes looked about as he muttered under his breath, head shaking solemnly as he drew nearer to Kichijoten.

"It is truly a shame what mortals do to each other." He muttered quietly. "What happened here?"

"This was no mortal's doing." Kichijoten said and Fukurokuju looked up at her. "Raijin had a hand in this. I met him here and he retreated when I went to retaliate."

"And what of the mortals we both gifted?"

Kichijoten merely turned and started leading the way, heading to a side courtyard where there was more bloodshed, fire and destruction. Fukurokuju shuffled after her silently and soon the two were standing beside the still figure of the human man that Lord Sesshomaru had sacrificed so much for.

"The poor thing." Fukurokuju said, both hands resting atop the head of his cane as he looked down at the pale man. "I had envisioned such a bright future for them and many years of happiness. With the demon lord gone, he will die and their pup will perish to the unforgiving world."

Kichijoten frowned, before lifting her hand to rest it on Fukurokuju's shoulder, the old deity looking up at her.

"Sesshomaru is gone but not destroyed. Let us meddle a bit longer."

"We have done enough and look what has happened." He told her with a shake of his head. "We shall meddle no longer. Let us return to the heavens."

"No!" Kichijoten insisted, her hand tightening on his shoulder. "I will travel to the Underworld. I will find him before Izanami can do damage. Until then, you will do your part here."

She let go of Fukurokuju and knelt beside the still form of Miroku and touched his place lips. They instantly brightened and the man took in a shuddering breath before it was released with a soft sob and a whispered, "Sesshomaru."

As Kichijoten lifted the man into her arms, Fukurokuju merely sighed before nodding slightly. Together the two gods took him to a bed within the palace and laid him in it. Fukurokuju muttered a soft spell, placing the human man into a sleep reminiscent of death and then the two were leaving with Kichijoten setting up a barrier again, this one stronger than the last.

As they walked down the road that led them away from the manor, Fukurokuju looked to the solemn goddess and stopped her so that he could warn her properly.

"Your trip to Yomi may bear no fruit." He explained and she merely nodded at the words. "Miroku will sleep so long as Sesshomaru is there and will wake once he returns. However, my spell will only last three hundred years, if by then you have not returned with Lord Sesshomaru, the human mortal will die."

"Thank you, my friend." Kichijoten said with a bow of her head.

The older deity merely nodded, before he was rapping his cane on the ground. From the forest emerged a crane, alongside a large turtle and as the animals stopped beside him, he was carefully climbing atop the turtle's back, the crane settling in beside him.

"Good luck, my friend." He called back, as the turtle began to walk off. "Farewell."

Kichijoten smiled softly before she was looking up to the sky. In the blink of an eye she was gone in the shape of a bird setting off for the entrance to the Underworld.

xoxoxox

Inuyasha had stopped screaming for his father once the manor had long been out of sight but that hadn't stopped his crying. Lying with his face buried in his arms as he was flown through the skies on a giant feather, he sobbed quietly hoping and wishing that his Baba or Daddy would come for him soon.

Somewhere during the trip he had fallen asleep, but was soon jerked awake as they landed. The woman with the fan smiled own at him with that same eerie smile and the pup whimpered, wanting to shrink away from her.

"Come, Inuyasha." She was coaxing him, reaching down and firmly taking his hand. "It is time to meet your new master."

He winced as her grip became painful as he tried to pull away, and had to give in. Standing up, he reluctantly let her pull him through the large palace they had arrived at. Inside were many different demons, dressed in armor or servants clothing. They walked about looking very busy, moving out of their way as the woman with the fan kept pulling him around.

Where were they and where was this woman taking him?

They were soon standing in front of a large set of doors and as the woman glared at the guards standing in front of it, they moved aside and pulled in open. In he was pulled and his eyes looked about at the decorated room. It reminded him of Daddy's sitting room back at the manor, where the demon would meet important guests and carry out important rulings.

His eyes then searched out the throne and found it occupied by a sickly looking demon, with dark, wavy hair and red eyes that stared at him. Inuyasha stumbled and would have stopped if the woman hadn't been pulling him.

They were soon stopping and Inuyasha was hiding behind the fan woman, far more afraid of the man they were now in front of. Amber eyes peeked out from behind the skirt of Kagura's robe and he whimpered again, eyes tearing as those evil eyes instilled fear in him that made him want nothing more than to be safe with his parents.

"My lord and master," Kagura greeted with a bow, before she was pulling Inuyasha out from behind her, the child shrieking in objection and trying to fight his way back to hiding behind her, "I have found you the boy. This is Inuyasha, the one you wanted, yes?"

Inuyasha stilled as the man stood and he couldn't stop the tears as he drew closer, his body and soul telling him that this was a _very_ _bad_ demon. He shrank away as the man crouched in front of him, turning back to Kagura, hoping to hide away, but she merely forced him to face the demon, whose smile was far more unnerving than Kagura's had ever been.

"Oh, Kagura. You have done very well." He said, merely looking the pup up and down. "Hello, little one. I am Naraku. Aren't you a pretty thing?"

Inuyasha couldn't help himself and he started bawling, sobs and hiccups loud as he begged Kagura to take him back home. He cried for his Baba, he cried for his Daddy and soon he was screaming out as a hand ripped across his face.

He stifled his cries as those red eyes were now angry. The demon had hit him hard, and his poor cheek was swelling and red. He had never been hit by his parents before, in fact, no one had dared and it hurt more than his flesh that it had happened.

"Your Baba and Daddy are no more, Inuyasha." The evil demon told him, reaching out and grabbing him by his wrist in a painful grip. It had Inuyasha crying again, this time in pain and fear, which had the bad demon frowning further. "You are mine now, Inuyasha! Mine! You will do well to please me and make me happy. I will give you treats and nice things when you are a good boy but if you disobey me. . ."

Inuyasha was screaming as with a simple twist, the bad demon broke the wrist of his left arm. His screaming didn't stop as he was pushed back to Kagura, Naraku standing with a scowl so vicious it had Inuyasha screaming and bawling louder.

"Shut him up!" The evil demon bellowed, and Kagura quickly covered his mouth, muffling the noise but not stopping it. "Take him away! Lock him up until he is ready to behave and have a healer set his arm. I want him to heal properly so I can break him again."

Kagura bowed and was towing the pup away, leaving Naraku behind, who was soon screaming for service from the many whores he kept around. The next hours passed like a painful blur for Inuyasha and luckily, somewhere along the line he had fallen unconscious. Sometime after the sun had set, amber-gold eyes slowly opened, still drenched in tears. Inuyasha sat up with a wince and looked down at his tightly banged wrist. He found he had been redressed in a girl's kimono and he could only sniffle, before he found himself sobbing again.

"Baba. . . Daddy!" He sobbed loudly, hoping his voice left his window and spanned the distance to his parents. "Please help me!"

Out the barred windows the echo of the pup's cries of dismays reverberated through the trees and over mountains, into valleys and soared over plains. In a small camp, blue eyes looked up at the night sky, nose and ears twitching.

"What's the matter, my son?" A female demon asked, gently crouching beside the naked boy.

He was a wolf cub, and cubs did not wear clothes until the first signs of maturing. He looked to his momma with sad eyes and hugged on to her tightly.

"Momma, someone's crying." He sniffled.

The female wolf merely frowned, trying with all her might to hear the cries that her son did. She heard nothing but her pup's ears kept twitching, a sign that he clearly heard what he had described to her.

"It's ok, my prince. Don't cry. I'm sure whoever it is will stop crying soon."

The wolf prince only nodded, before snuggling close to her and settling in for the night, thumb planted firmly in his mouth and eyes falling closed. As she watched him fall asleep, the female Wolf Demon could only sigh as he son's ears continued to twitch, and his nose crinkled and brow furrowed with a frown.

"Whomever you hear will stop crying soon." She repeated gently, stroking loose black locks. "And if they do not, I'm sure you will find them and rid them of their tears."

She leaned in and gave him a kiss, before settling down beside him to sleep for the night.

"I'll find you." The young prince was murmuring in his sleep, as the rest of their tribe settled down for sleep. "I promise."

T.B.C.

I know, pretty short. I'm back in school and I know my work is cut out for me. I have studying and stuff to do right off the bat and the semester just started! Anywho, please leave your reviews. I like hearing what people think and I do greatly appreciate you all reading. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: A Feudal Era Fairytale

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: For this, none yet.

Category: Adventure, romance, drama, mention of Mpreg

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Miroku, Kouga/Inuyasha

Spoilers: None at all

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, AU

Author's Note: Yes, Naraku is not a half-demon in this. He is a full demon and yes, things will get worse before they get better, but that's how it always goes.

xoxoxox

_He had fallen so far down into darkness that Sesshomaru had no hope of ever making his way back up to the surface again. In fact, he knew there was no escape. He had been discarded into the Underworld, into Yomi. It was the home of the goddess Izanami, who had been sealed away here after her husband Izanagi had discovered what being in Yomi had turned her into. Since that day, she had turned into a bitter, angry woman, who would encourage those that came here to eat the food of the Underworld and join her down here._

_It was why it was no surprise that he had found himself waking, seated at a lavishly set table. Around the table the residents of his palace feasted, their faces shadowed and their movements automatic. A woman's laugh had him looking up and amber eyes widened in fear as the sight of a maggot-eaten, and rotted corpse filled his vision. It was gone in an instant and was replaced with a vision of pale skin, dark eyes, silken hair and a beautiful face._

"_Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru. Are you not hungry? Eat. Join us."_

_He looked down at the innocent looking food and felt his stomach suddenly twist with a hunger he had never felt before, but he grit his teeth and looked back up at the woman, whose eyes narrowed as he did._

"_Izanami-sama, I must refuse."_

_She glared at him then, slowly rising from her seat to walk past the mechanically eating servants and soldiers, the table so long Sesshomaru wondered how it was that he had seen her so clearly from his end of the table. She topped beside him and Sesshomaru had to stop from gagging. Beautiful she seemed, but the stench of death and rotting flesh coming off of her was so concentrated that he could taste it on his tongue._

"_Eat, Sesshomaru. You reside here with me now; you must eat and join us."_

"_I have already refused."_

_The ghostly shriek that left the figure beside him had his blood running cold, but he hardened his jaw and looked up at the snarling goddess turned demon. He would not eat. To eat would trap him here in Yomi, and he had to return to the surface to see if Miroku was truly dead and to retrieve his pup from danger._

"_Then you will starve and be imprisoned here!" Izanami screamed, Sesshomaru's ears ringing from the high tone. "Here you will not die, just suffer unending pain until you are too weak to resist!"_

_In a strong gush of wind, which had him blocking his face with his arms, Sesshomaru soon found himself standing in a dungeon. It was dank, damp and dark. His eyes quickly adjusted and he was aware of the writhing and moaning masses on the floor. Human and demons alike were rolling in pain, their arms grabbing at empty stomachs, caved in from hunger and yet still fighting against eating. In a far corner sat a table, topped with lavish dishes fit for not kings but the gods themselves. Around it sat the few that had given in, mindlessly eating and slowly rotting away, maggots eating at their flesh while they feasted on the food of the Underworld._

_His stomach twisted again in hunger and Sesshomaru groaned. He would not give in. He would not succumb like those poor fools who sat around the table, feasting on their final death sentence to be trapped here and unable to return to his son. No. He would bear it and he would find a way to be released._

_And so he fought with gnawing hunger, so painful that at times he swore there was something clawing at him from inside. He sat in his corner, watching as one by one, those that had been fighting gave in, turning into the decaying, mindless zombies like the rest. But he fought on. If he held out, Izanami would have no choice to release him, he was sure of it. He would resist, even if it took hundreds of years._

_It took fifty for him to crack. Izanami had walked in to order another rotted corpse dragged out of the room. It was the last of those he had met when banished to this hell within hell. His body had wasted away to nearly nothing, his stomach was so small he feared that it would shrink and disappear. And his mind, it finally broke, going blank and thinking of absolutely nothing else but the hunger burning at his core._

_Izanami's laugh had him looking up at her and she crouched before him, holding out her hand and revealing the small peach that sat so ripe and full on her palm. Sesshomaru's heart raced and his mouth watered and Izanami laughed._

"_Izanami!"_

_It was a cry in the distance and they both looked out the open doorway down into the dark corridor as if it would reveal who had called out. The former goddess merely snorted before turning back to Sesshomaru and piercing the skin of the peach with the sharp nail of her index finger._

"_Only a drop, Lord Sesshomaru and you will want for more."_

_The small drop of juice lingered at the tip of her nail as she stretched out toward Sesshomaru. The Dog Demon's tongue eagerly stretched out and Izanami could only chuckle triumphantly as she watched the demon's desperation as he waited for that single drop. It was just as it fell and splashed on his tongue that the two were disturbed._

_The last Sesshomaru could make out was the burst of flavor, so sweet and invigorating, before Izanami was howling in rage. His eyes closed as his body shivered from the single taste of food and it was then he realized his mistake. In his mind's eyes he saw his pup, who burst into mist and vanished and then there was a man. Who was this man? All he could tell was that he was beautiful. . .so very beautiful. And then the man was bursting into mist and smoke as well, dissolving away into nothingness. And soon every memory, every event from his past was dissolving as well until finally, he was left an empty shell. A demon with no memory of his past and no recognition of even himself; and he slept. He slept for a long time, while outside of his dreams two deities battled for his life, or rather, what was left of it._

xoxox _One Hundred Years Later _xoxox

Red, entranced eyes watched the slim figure in front of him move gracefully and skillfully to the music playing. Pale skin of a slender shoulder peeked out as the fabric of the traditional Mainland dress slipped down, and fingers clutched the sake bottle in his hand tightly as golden eyes peered back at him over the tempting plane of skin. And then the figure was turning, moving, dancing intricate moves that he had been taught by women of the Mainland.

Naraku slowly sipped at his sake, enjoying the private dance and knowing full well that even though those eyes looked back at him with bashful lust, with innocent seduction, it was hiding a deep hatred within. As the music ended, and the young dancer lowered to the floor to bow at him properly, Naraku smiled.

Resting his sake on the waiting tray a servant held up for him, he stood, applauding loudly as he climbed down the stairs of his elevated perch towards the figure still hiding their face, bowed low to the ground.

"Beautiful!" He announced, stopping in front of the bowed individual. "A marvelous performance, my sweet. Please, stand. Let me praise you so that I can see that sweet face."

Slowly, the dancer rose from a bow, to his knees and then gracefully onto his feet. But even though now he was at full height, he kept his eyes downcast, and hands hidden away in the sleeves of the dance costume, its color light blue and white. Silver locks had been pulled back into a simple bun, but porcelain hair combs and dangling pieces shaped like flowers decorated it.

His face paled further by makeup let his red-colored lips stand out brightly. Naraku reached out to gently lift the boy's chin further and finally those eyes lifted to look back at him. And there it was.

Naraku smiled at the depths of hate, despair and fear found in those eyes, and his heart raced as the young man visibly shuddered as they made eye contact.

"You've become so talented, Inuyasha." He murmured, the young Half Demon merely looking down again. So well versed in the art of bashful humility; Naraku loved it. "If I could watch you dance forever, I would. Come, you must join me. You deserve a treat for such a wonderful performance."

"As you wish, my lord."

Naraku smiled and was then snapping and then servants were rushing round them, setting up a table and a place for the two to sit. Once the lavish feast was set, Naraku waved them all off, all except the musicians. Then he signaled to begin playing again, and the light song that started would accompany his dinner.

Satisfied, Naraku took Inuyasha's hand and led him to the table, the young half-demon sitting down as gracefully as he had danced. As he sat obediently, Naraku took a few moments to appreciate the nape of a delicate neck, leaning down to brush his fingers over the soft skin. Inuyasha shuddered and Naraku chuckled. So responsive the boy was, it made him ache thinking of how responsive the rest of his skin would be.

"Pour me some sake, Inuyasha." He insisted as he sat himself beside Inuyasha.

The half-demon obediently did as told, pouring the sake into the intended cup and holding it out for Naraku. The demon king smiled, taking the cup with his left hand and quickly grabbing Inuyasha's with his right before the Half Demon could pull away.

"So bashful." Naraku said, drinking from the cup and resting it down when he was done. "So shy, Inuyasha? You would think we were strangers. And so quiet, too. Has Kagura finally cut out your tongue?"

"No, my lord."

"Then you are afraid to speak to me." Naraku surmised a smirk on his lips. He pulled the young Half-Demon's hand to his lips so that he could gently brush the skin of Inuyasha's hand. "Are you afraid of me, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Master." Came the whispered confession and Naraku's face fell into an impassive mask.

"How frightened are you, Inuyasha?"

Golden eyes looked up at him and Naraku's jaw clenched.

"Very frightened, Master."

The servants jumped, a few gasping as the slap was loud enough to echo in the large room. It caused everyone to fall silent, even the musicians, and all eyes landed on the sight of a seething lord and his favored slave cradling a cheek already darkening from the blow.

"Get out." Were the soft words and the servants looked amongst each other unsure as if Naraku meant for them to leave or Inuyasha. Then red eyes looked up to glare at them all and they all started to scramble. "GET OUT!"

The room was cleared instantaneously, doors slamming shut behind fleeing servants and all that was left was a slave and his master. Naraku reached for Inuyasha, who only cried out in objection as he was lifted to his feet and then was crying out again as he was struck again. This hit was hard enough to knock him back and he landed none too gently on the still set dining table.

"So afraid and yet so bold to admit it!" Naraku nearly shrieked, hovering over the whimpering form of the Half-Demon slave, Inuyasha merely cowering away, hoping whatever punishment Naraku had planned it would happen quickly.

"Tell me, Inuyasha, my pet! What have I done to cause you such fear?"

Inuyasha was choking back a frightened yelp as he was grabbed again, dragged into a sitting position with red, livid eyes staring back into misty amber.

"Come, my sweet, I'll give you reason to fear me."

The first rip of the fabric of his dress that he was always forced to wear had Inuyasha shouting out in objection, but the cuff to his mouth stunned him silent. Stars filled his vision afterwards as he was pushed down to the table, hard enough that his head cracked down hard and his vision blurred.

The sound of his clothing ripping was warped, almost distant and yet loud enough to cause him dread. He had always feared this moment and had always known it would come. Naraku's lust had been obvious to Inuyasha when he was too young to have a name for it. And now . . . he cried out in objection, hands trying to push the Demon Lord off but having no success.

"Please, Master!" He was soon begging, words accompanied by pitiful sobs. "Please stop!"

Naraku had no intentions of ceasing his actions. His eyes were focused and his mind was set. Inuyasha would be his finally, after so many years of waiting; he would finally slate his lust and get his revenge. Or so he thought.

"Master!"

At Kagura's call, Naraku merely growled, lowering to run his tongue over the naked, exposed skin of Inuyasha's chest. It was so sweet, so addicting, his teeth ached to mark the flesh, to scar the perfect, flawless expanse of it.

"My Lord Naraku!"

It would have to wait it would seem, Kagura was insistent, and she rarely was. That meant it was important. Pulling away from the shivering, sobbing mass that was Inuyasha, Naraku watched as the young Half-Demon curled up into a tight ball, dress mere tatters.

"What is it, Kagura?" He questioned, tucking himself away. He had already pulled free his member, but it would seem it was a waste.

He turned to face her and the human woman merely bowed her head in apology, before lowering to the floor to greet him formally.

"The mikos have arrived."

"Mikos?" He questioned, his eyebrow raised inquisitively. "I agreed to meet with one."

"There is safety in numbers." Kagura merely said, slowly standing again and looking up at her master.

Naraku only laughed and cupped her face as he stopped in front of her.

"Then they do not trust me." He merely said, before gently tapping her cheek. Then he was walking away and leaving her behind, as well as the still sobbing mass that was Inuyasha. "See to it that he readies himself for my evening song. I want him in red."

Then he was gone, Kagura bowing even though he could not see it, before she was looking back at Inuyasha. Her placid eyes merely stared before she turned to leave.

"You heard him, slave." She said as she began to disappear down the hall. "Cover your bruises well and go and tune your shamisen. I shall lay out a yukata. It will be easier for him to remove."

Left behind, Inuyasha could only sob harder, having narrowly escaped violation but knowing that it was being planned for tonight. How was he to get out of this? When would this nightmare end for him?

"Please!" He sobbed, trying to fold into himself even more. "Someone please help me!"

xoxoxox

Laughter echoed over the large plain that a band of Wolf Demons had set up camp in for the evening. A large group of adolescents and just-matured wolves played happily, chasing after a ball made of the hide of what was once prey and stuffed with feathers.

"Kouga, over here! Throw it here!"

Large blues eyes looked over to the wolf running with him a few paces away, arms waving and signaling that he throw the ball. A large grin broke out over Kouga's face and he lifted the ball ready to throw it, but stumbled.

His head turned to face West and his heart wrenched as he heard it. It was the crying, the sobs and quiet pleas. He had always heard it, for as far back as he could remember, but never had he heard it so desperate, so afraid as if whomever the voice belonged to was in imminent danger.

"My Prince, look out!"

It was too late.

Kouga grunted loudly in pain as he was tackled by three male demons, one larger than him, and he fell to the ground. The ball was released and the few demons on Kouga's team groaned in disappointment, nearly drowned out by the triumphant cheers of the opposing team.

"No fair, Ikijou!"

Kouga, winded and still lying on the ground could only watch as the mohawked wolf that had objected to his maltreatment was now in a small scuffle with the largest of the three that had tackled him.

As he sat up with a groan, he was aware that his other cousin was trying to pry his brother away from the fray.

"Enough!" He wheezed, but it held enough authority that all the wolves stopped in their place. "It's alright, Hakkaku. They played fair."

"But, Kouga!"

"No, I wasn't paying attention. It was my fault."

Hakkaku merely huffed, before he was throwing a threatening grimace back at Ikijou who only scoffed and turned to leave with his small group.

"Good game, guys!" Kouga called out after them. "It won't be so easy to win next time."

As the retreating wolves waved back at him, Kouga could only sigh before standing to his feet, dusting himself off and then turning to face his two cousins. Hakkaku stared back at him, none too happy with how things had unfolded and beside him his younger brother, Ginta, smiled back nervously at him.

"So, we lost." He said with a shrug. "Big deal!"

Hakkaku only snorted and was then yelping as Kouga cuffed him on the side of his head, Ginta giggling at his older brother's mistreatment.

"We were so close, though." Ginta said as Kouga looked to him, the dark-haired Demon Prince merely sighing and clapping a hand down on his cousin's shoulder.

"We'll get 'em next time, guys. I promise."

"What the hell were you gawking at anyway?" Hakkaku was questioning and then Kouga was looking West again.

"Nothing." He merely said, though the two Wolf Demons beside him new that he was clearly searching for something. "I just thought that I heard something."

Ginta looked to his older brother, who only shrugged before they were both looking back at Kouga. Then the howling had them all looking back to the campsite. The Elders were calling them in for supper. Though the prince and Hakkaku were considered budding adults, since Ginta still went naked and therefore was still a juvenile, they knew better than to disobey the call for young ones to head back.

Kouga and Hakkaku let Ginta lead the way, not wanting the younger wolf to lag behind and be open to attack, and when they arrived back to camp the three were greeted by the rest of the pack. Ginta ran straight to his and Hakkaku's mother, who easily greeted her pup with a hug before settling him in next to the fire in front of their tent to feed him.

Kouga paused to greet her with a wave and the female demon smiled back at him. Hakkaku respectfully granted the prince a departing nuzzle to the underside of his chin before joining his small family for supper. That left the prince to wander the grounds, checking in on his friends and distant family, before he was treading back to the largest tent in the center of the camp. This one he shared with his mother and as he drew closer, he saw her busily working on supper. He yipped happily as he drew close and the older Wolf Demon looked up to smile happily at her approaching son. Kouga threw himself into her open arms and she laughed as she stroked his hair. Finally maturing and he was acting more like a pup then when he went about without furs.

"So affectionate you are, my son." She said, lifting his head with her hands to look into eyes so much like his father's. "You must have missed me. Or you must know what day draws near."

Kouga's smile slowly faded and his mother merely tsked, gently nudging his chin and encouraging him to buck up.

"Do not fret, my prince. You knew this day was coming the first day you were dressed in your furs." She said, leading him to the blanket that was laid out as their place to eat. Food was already spread out and waiting and Kouga eagerly sat before beginning to gorge on his mother's cooking. "Every male child knows the day will soon come when his mother hand's him his furs. And spring is already here."

Kouga lost most of his appetite at the words and he looked up at his mother, who brought off the last of the dinner and placed it on the blanket, before sitting on it herself. Her gray eyes looked up at her son's worried face and she felt her chest tighten at the sight. She herself had dreaded that the day she spoke of was soon here, but it was something they could not avoid.

"You will be back, Kouga, I am certain of this." She said softly, her son gazing back at her with uncertainty. "You are the son of the Wolf Demons' Ruling Lord. You will come back to me in the spring of next year and I will be able to spoil you again."

Kouga could only chuckle at that, his mother giggling as well, before she was falling silent and watching as the Wolf Demon prince began eating vigorously again. She couldn't help it as her smile softened at the thought that any day now, her mate would return to the pack. Usually, it was a joyous occasion, and it still would be, but this time he would come and leave again, taking with him the males who had entered maturity. They would brave the world on their own for the first time without their mothers or pack-mates for a year and then return stronger and weathered for their future; at least for those who came back.

That was the part that scared her the most. There was a chance that Kouga would not return, was a chance that he would be unable to brave the unforgiving world or would meet a demon too strong that he could not match or exceed in strength. Being a prince, he was not exempt from this rite of passage. She would have to sit in worry for a year, like other mothers, wondering if her son would return to her.

The sight of Kouga's head snapping off to the West had her frowning as she watched her son frown deeply as well, ears twitching. It had been one hundred and fifty years since he had first heard this strange crying and he still heard it to this day.

"Kouga?"

The Demon Prince turned to look at his mother, who used her chin to point at the food still laid out before them.

"Our supper is getting cold. Eat up, my son. You'll need your strength in the days to come."

He nodded obediently and began to eat again, but she saw the way his head tilted slightly towards the West and she sighed. Perhaps Kouga would spend his year away searching for the stranger that always called to him from the West. As Kouga's head turned to look off in that direction again, she was convinced that it was exactly what he would do, even if he did not intend to at first.

xoxoxox

Violet eyes snapped open as lungs heavily gasped in air. Soon he was coughing and Miroku sat up, heart racing and mind a jumble of confusion. He grabbed his chest as his coughing calmed, aware that his heart was racing but no longer heavy as he had last remembered it being. Before . . .before what?

He lifted his eyes and had to frown, overtaken by even more confusion. Where was he? This wasn't his manor, this wasn't the home that his lover had built for him and that he now shared with his pup.

His pup. . .

"Inuyasha." He was croaking out, trying to lift himself on legs that had not been used in quite some time. He fell to the floor then with a pained grunt before he was looking up and out of what used to be a wall. It was crumbling, obviously suffering from lack of maintenance.

But that didn't make any sense, how could such damage happen in such a small amount of time?

And then his mind was remembering. It was remembering strange woman, who took his only child away and the sight of some demon or monster in the sky, raining down destruction and death in claps of lightening. Miroku gasped, suddenly aware that his home had suffered an attack from some unknown enemy. How long had he been unconscious for and why had Sesshomaru not returned as of yet?

What if he was dead?

He quickly cast that thought aside as wrong. If Sesshomaru was dead, he would be dead himself. No, there was something else going on here. He was able to slowly lift himself after sometime and took to slowly shuffling about the manor grounds. Everyone was gone and everything was ruined or falling apart. He had come to Inuyasha's room, covered in heavy dust and devoid of any sign that his son had been in here for a long period of time. He released a shaky breath at the sight of the rumpled sheets, disturbed from the last time he had set Inuyasha down on the bed.

He made his way toward it, reaching out and lifting a stuffed toy shaped like dog but dressed in human clothing. It was robes that were reminiscent of Sesshomaru's own getup and Miroku managed a sad smile. With this still here, it was proof that Inuyasha was gone. If his son had gone of his own free will, he would have taken it with him. Miroku hugged it close to him with a sob and he sat on the bed, crying for quite some time for his pup that had been stolen from him.

Where was he now and why had he been stolen? Who was so cruel as to take a Half Demon child so young away from nurturing parents? Inuyasha was at such a fragile state in his life and Miroku was certain that being kidnapped would be so traumatic that he would barely recover.

He heard a sound and looked up; finding nothing in the doorway but it had been enough to motivate him. He was soon walking out into the courtyard; the sound that had led him here had turned out to be nothing more than some rummaging raccoons. Miroku held the stuffed toy in his hands tightly to him and he hated to know that there was no one left. No servants, no guards, and there was no sign of his family.

His eyes looked up to the skies and he was glad to see it was blue and the only clouds were the thick, fluffy white ones that were usually expected. His eyes slid closed as he tried his best to see if his mate was alright, knowing that they were connected by Fukurokuju's spell. It was so faint that it was almost non-existent. What had happened to his mate and husband?

He figured that it was best to wait. Sometime soon, he was bound to find out what had happened and what was still going on. Looking down at his son's favorite toy, he felt sadness take his heart as he thought about the young child. Where was his precious Inuyasha now? Was he even alive?

He shook that last thought from his head, refusing to lose hope before he had barely started to find it. He would meditate and pray to the Great Buddha for guidance. And hopefully he would start to get some answers.

xoxoxox

Brown eyes looked about as she kneeled patiently with her two other sisters. Dressed in the traditional garb of mikos, Kagome and her elder siblings waited patiently for the Lord of the West to receive them. Kaede sat quietly, sipping the tea that they had been offered and Kagome was amazed that she was brave to drink it. It could have been poisoned for all they knew, but Kaede was a gracious guest and did not refuse. Besides, if it had been poisoned, the skilled miko would have known from the first sip.

The middle child turned to face her younger sister, her only remaining eye winking back at the younger girl. She had lost it in battle against some pesky imps. One of their soldiers were lucky and took advantage of Kaede's being distracted with tending Kagome's wounded leg and shot an arrow straight into her eye. Luckily, she had only lost her eye, but it was replaced by an eye stolen from a Hawk Demon during a different battle. She left it covered by the patch as it made several of the villagers uncomfortable to look into it.

As Kaede made a face, Kagome giggled; but it was short lived as her eldest sister looked to her with a look of disapproval. She bowed her head in apology and waited patiently, willing the Demon Lord to come and meet with them soon.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Kagome was looking up at the sound of the main doors opening, and the three sisters stood to greet the Ruling Lord of the West. He was a wicked looking man, with long, wavy hair and pale skin. He looked so sickly and yet so strong. Kagome didn't like him at all.

"Welcome, ladies." He greeted, the three women bowing and waiting until he had sat in his proper place before kneeling again. "I must say it is a surprise to find all three of you here. Tell me, Kikyo; do not trust that this meeting would be peaceful?"

"I would be a fool trust any demon that would extend an invitation to his enemy." The eldest miko simply stated, her eyes watching Naraku's with a sense of calm ire.

Naraku merely laughed before his eyes traveled down the line of sisters before stopping on Kagome, who merely stiffened and made a small yip of surprise to have those red eyes boldly staring at her.

"Ah, this must be the youngest. She has grown quite a bit since I had seen her last."

"Yes, I believe she was an infant when you had slain our mother over her sleeping form."

That had Kagome's eyes widening and she looked to her older sisters in disbelief. Kaede merely motion that she be calm, but Kikyo was still staring back at Naraku.

"Come now, that was in the past. Besides, I was merely making a point." Naraku said, waving her accusations away as if it were nothing more than a pestering bug. "Refuse my commands or fight against my will and you will suffer the consequences."

"And what be your will, Lord Naraku?" Kaede was asking, looking up with her single eye glaring back at him. "That we bow to your every whim? Allow ye to usurp our authority over our human village and render our fields and crops desolate? To kill our livestock so that ye may watch us suffer, struggle and fight to survive?"

"What I expect, my dear Kaede is for you three to give in and be welcome into the Western Palace. You are far too vulnerable out there on your own. I offer you permanent residence and all I ask in return is your loyalty and that your miko powers be used when I see fit."

"See fit to kill, destroy and taint everything else that is still good in this world!" Kikyo snapped; her anger evident. "We refuse! We are not so desperate that we would offer you our very lives. We still have pride and we still meticulously wait to exact our revenge for what you did to our mother. If that was all, Lord Naraku, then my sisters and I will take our leave. Kaede, Kagome, let us go."

She stood then, her sisters following her example and then they turned to leave without a parting bow. Naraku merely snarled at the obvious gesture of disrespect, but he could only smile as the youngest of the three peered back at him. He would be patient. He'd have the mikos in the palm of his hands soon enough, and when he finally did, he would crush them. For now, he would rid his mind of this nasty visit by listening to his lovely Inuyasha sing him a lullaby, and then he would ensure that he and his toy would get a night that was good but lacked very little sleep.

T.B.C.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: A Feudal Era Fairytale

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: For this, none yet.

Category: Adventure, romance, drama, mention of Mpreg

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Miroku, Kouga/Inuyasha

Ratings: PG-13

Spoilers: None at all

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, AU

Author's Note: I should be writing my essay for school, but nope, I'm writing fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

xoxoxox

Golden eyes slowly opened up to a blue sky and delicate brows frowned at the sight. Where was he that the sky was so blue? A bird sang in the branches above him and his eyes slowly looked to where the songbird twittered happily. Was he home?

He slowly sat up, his head a bit foggy, and looked about. He was in a sparse forest. He had no idea where this forest was located or how he had gotten there. All he remembered was hunger, bliss and then darkness. He tried to reach back further than that, but his mind was blank. It was almost as if he had no memories at all.

He let himself look around a bit more and casually looked behind him, to find a cave. A large yawning entrance into a depth of black so deep, his body trembled at the sight of it. What was in there? Had he come out from there?

He stood then, contemplating if he should go in and see if there were some clue as to what had happened to him, but his feet froze.

'Stay away.'

A voice in his mind warned him and he stepped back to obey it.

'Leave this place. Go and find him'

"Him?" He questioned out loud and for a moment, a shadow of an image in the shape of a person passed through his mind. Was that him? The one he should find?"

'Edo. Go there.'

He didn't know why, but he nodded and turned to leave, shocked but not distracted by the sound of sword fighting that was now echoing out of the caves. He was told to go, and though he had no idea by whom, he knew to follow the order. He turned and left then, feet moving of their own will and eyes set on the horizon, heading for Edo.

Edo.

Maybe it was where he would find his home.

xoxoxoxox

Miroku sighed again as he stopped his chanting, mind too distracted to focus. It had been hours and the Great Buddha offered no answers. Who now could he turn to?

Kichijoten, perhaps, but it seemed she had abandoned him and his family when they had needed her most. His mate and child were gone and he was here, stuck in a land where he would slowly age.

A thought crossed his mind, and he wondered if the spell was still intact. A couple of minutes later, he was standing in front of the open palace gates looking out at the world beyond and trying to remember what it was like out there. He had been behind these walls for so many years; it had become all he'd known.

He took a deep breath, suddenly yearning freedom and carefully pushed his hand out past the boarders of the gate. The air rippled with magic and Miroku was gasping. His eyes widened in horror as his hand rapidly aged, skin wrinkling and finger stiffening as joints swelled with age. He quickly pulled his hand back in, panting hard; his heart racing and his hand slowly reverted to its youthful presence.

Fukurokuju's magic was still working and he was stuck here eternally. His heart filled with sorrow once again and he slowly sank to the ground, his legs weakening at the thought that it was now his fate to stay here and rot for years all by himself. It wasn't fair.

The shuffling of the trees had him looking up and he blinked at the sight of a large turtle slowly moving out from behind the cover of the trees. Then a crane was calling and it walked out behind the turtle, its wings flapping for a moment before it was climbing atop the turtle's back. He watched curiously for a moment before his body was overcome with relief at the sight of a shuffling old man. And not just any old man, either.

"Fukurokuju!"

At the call of his name, the old deity looked up and his brows rose at the sight of Miroku standing from the ground, looking back at him from the open gates but making sure to not venture past the border of the spell. He merely began to shuffle forward again, until he was walking past the palace gates and staring back at Miroku who seemed happy to see him.

My boy." Fukurokuju said, his eyes looking Miroku over. "It's been so long, I feared you would never wake. I am glad to see it took Kichijoten only one hundred and fifty years."

Miroku's body grew limp at that. One hundred and fifty years? Had he truly been asleep for so long?

"One hundred and. . ."

The words faded as Miroku tried to comprehend what he had been told. It had been a century and a half? Sesshomaru had been gone for so long and had not returned yet. Wherever he was he was alive, but who knew if he was all right, because he would never put off returning to Miroku and their son. Their son. . . Inuyasha was grown by now. Inuyasha had just hit half a century before he had been stolen away.

Miroku had missed those years with him that every parent waited for. Losing his first tooth, his first hunt and his first love. He had missed it all if the boy was still alive. He had to be alive. If Sesshomaru had forgotten him, he needed something out of this He wanted his son back. He had to get his Inuyasha back.

"Fukurokuju-sama, I implore you." Miroku started, the old man looking up at him curiously. "Please let me go out and search for my son and mate. I fear something may be wrong. With me alive, it means Sesshomaru is alive as well, but he has not yet returned. And my son, he was stolen from me all those years ago; I wish to look for him."

"You are bound here, Miroku." Fukurokuju reminded him. "You will age and die before you get to the border of the forest. I am sorry."

"But, you must be able to help me." Miroku insisted. "O wise, and benevolent one. I beg you, here on my knees, take pity on a foolish mortal."

Fukurokuju watched as Miroku went to his knees bowing low to the ground in such a pleading manner that he felt sad for the man. He had lost so much and was now only wanting to right all that had gone wrong with a small amount of help from the gods. It was probably the least he could do.

With a nod Miroku couldn't see, as his face was down and so low to the ground that he probably couldn't see much else but the grass, Fukurokuju pulled out a small glass vial on the end of a silken rope. He then carefully and slowly bent forward, his hand scooping up a bit of dirt, which he deposited into the vial before closing it tightly with a cork.

"Rise, child, rise." He insisted and Miroku slowly looked up, revealing a tear stained face. Fukurokuju gently smiled at him and helped him up, before he was holding out the dirt filled vial. "Here. Take this. With this you will not age as rapidly outside this land's magic. However, you do not have long. You will have the only the time of the moon's cycle before the magic of this vial wears off. If you are not back before then, you will die a death of old age. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Miroku blurted out, his tears now happy and his voice grateful. "Thank you Fukurokuju-sama! Thank you so much!"

Fukurokuju gently rested a hand on Miroku's head, before he was leading the human man to the edge of the palace gates. He felt Miroku tense as they drew closer, but the deity pulled him through and once they were out he heard Miroku release a heave of a sigh. Then violet eyes were looking back at the palace that had been both his home and prison for centuries and Miroku was speechless.

"A bit of food for your journey?"

At the question, Miroku looked down at the wrapped bundle the old deity handed him and he accepted it with a quiet thank you.

"How can I ever repay you?" The human man was asking him and Fukurokuju merely laughed softly before smiling warmly at him.

"The debts you humans owe us gods are already too high to add another." He merely stated. "Go in peace; find your family and come back home."

Miroku nodded, before he was bowing in gratitude and parting, and then he was turning to leave.

"Just a second." He heard Fukurokuju call before he could get too far. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He turned back to find the old man holding his staff, the same one he had used during his pilgrimage to spread the word of the Great Buddha, the same journey that had him cross paths with Sesshomaru. It had been quite a while since he had used it. He welcomed the old, familiar weight and feel of it as he took it in his hands, and he smiled slightly as he looked down at it.

Then Fukurokuju was taking his right hand and carefully wrapping prayer beads around it. Miroku watched down curiously, and when he looked up at the old deity, he was only given a smile.

"The Great Buddha has not abandoned you and though another god offers you his assistance, do not so easily forget him."

Miroku looked down at the prayer beads before he was nodding quietly, bundle and staff carefully maneuvered so that he could clap his hands and quickly chant a prayer to the Great Buddha to guide him safely to his mate and child. Then he was opening his eyes only to find the Fukurokuju was riding off atop the large turtle from early, the crane stalking gracefully beside them.

"Farwell, Miroku." The old deity said, before he was fading into nothingness. "I pray we meet again."

"Thank you, Fukurokuju." Miroku softly spoke, a small smile taking his face. "Farewell."

With a deep breath he was turning toward the forest and looking out for a sign in which direction to start. He figured the best thing to do was to head West and see if his mate was at the palace. And if he was, Sesshomaru would have a lot of explaining to do as to why it had been over a century since he had last returned home.

xoxoxox

Red eyes opened at the sound of the palace's usual movement that happened so early in the morning and his brow quickly creased with rage. Inuyasha was going to pay.

He sat up to find not only his bed empty, but the room was devoid of any signs of the hanyou, including his shamisen and the sake set that had been by his bedside. That little heathen, that sly bitch; he had drugged him.

Naraku growled to himself as he flung back his sheets and stood from the bed, storming over to the window of his room they looked down into the main courtyard. As he pulled open the shutters, red eyes immediately centered on the silver-haired Half Demon that was taking lesson from his latest teachers. Women from a land even farther than the Mainland, from a land that had introduced the Great Buddha to all parts East. He watched as Inuyasha was taught the movements of an artistic dance and his rage calmed momentarily as he was stunned by the grace, the beauty of the Half Demon.

He wanted him. He wanted him now more than he had ever wanted the young thing before. But Inuyasha was clever, even more so than his submissive nature would have you believe. This was not the first time that the young slave had drugged Naraku, and it probably would not be the last. Naraku would let him keep running, because he liked to chase and when the time came. . .

Amber eyes were soon looking up at him and Naraku smiled. When he had finally trapped Inuyasha into a corner, when the Half Demon had nowhere else to run, Naraku would feast on his prey until he had had his fill. Then Inuyasha would be his and only his.

xoxoxox

Kouga objected loudly as he and the other newly matured wolves gathered around a game that involved betting pebbles and spinning a carved, wooden top with for sides. He had just lost his bet of five pebbles, as the top landed on the symbol that meant he lost what he had bet, and beside him Hakkaku groaned in disappointment.

"All in!" He shouted, determined to win back what he had lost, and threw his remaining pebbles in, the other wolves cheering him on.

In front of him, Ikijou grinned mischievously and Kouga merely narrowed his eyes on the other wolf. He had never intended to become rivals with Ikijou, but somehow as they had all grown older together, that's how it happened.

"Match." Ikijou stated his group of cohorts cheering him on. "You're bet, Prince Kouga."

Kouga sniffed haughtily and nodded to Ginta, the only juvenile amongst them and the one in charge of spinning the top. As the top began to spin, both wolves shouted out their bets.

"Aka!"

"Shiro!"

The surrounding wolves oohed and aahed at Ikijou's choice to bet on white. It would supersede any previous winnings if white landed face up and though it were a small victory, it would give the larger wolf bragging rights that he was somewhat superior than the clan's prince.

All eyes watched as the top continued spinning, waiting on bated breath for the results, all except Ikijou and Kouga. Their eyes were firmly planted on each other. That is until a howl in the distance had them all looking out into the distance.

The all slowly stood, looking out into the horizon in the North, faces that held joy suddenly riddled with worry, uncertainty and a touch of fear. Kouga's heart was now beating rapidly for an entirely different reason and he looked to his cousin, whose own face was frowning in remorse. The howl came again and they knew.

The time had come.

Both cousins looked down at Ginta, who was still crouched to the ground but now looking up at Hakkaku sadly. The top at his feet had landed on red, just as Kouga had called, but his victory was hollow.

A third howl sounded, even closer, and then howls from the camp responded. It was time to head back to the tents; time to greet the returning males, prepare for their departure and say their goodbyes.

"We knew this day was coming." Kouga announced, his voice fitted with the authority his title gave him. All the newly matured males looked back at him, a lot of faces unsure of what was to come. "It's time . . . go and prepare yourselves, say goodbye to your loved ones. When dusk approaches, we'll be sent out and may you all return when the year is done."

With that he turned and began to walk away, but stopped as Ginta called out to him. The younger wolf slammed into in as he turned back to face him, hugging onto him tightly and Kouga wished he could smile and reassure the younger wolf that it would be alright. Hakkaku came soon; to gently pull his younger brother away and then he and Kouga were looking to each other sadly. They were soon hugging themselves and when it was over, they went their separate ways.

Back at his tent, his mother was sitting quietly on a log just outside of where they slept. She had been busy packing a bundle for Kouga, one that she had been packing and unpacking for days on end, waiting for the sign that today would be the day. She had heaved many sighs of relief when each day ended and Kouga was not lifting the pack onto his back, but today, that would be different.

In her hands she held her father's armor, having pulled it out when she heard the call. She closed her eyes then, wanting to ward off feelings of sadness but tears skipped past her closed lids. Her pup would be gone for a year and she would not be allowed to find him or aid him in any way.

"No tears, my mate."

The deep voice had her gasping and she quickly stood and turned to face the Wolf Demon that had so suddenly appeared.

"My love." She greeted with a sad smile.

A demon with skin tanned dark by the sun, vibrant blue eyes and dark, ebony hair naturally dreaded walked closer and she opened her arms to greet him. She melted into his arms and he sighed contently, hugging her tighter and burying his nose into her hair. He had missed her. After Kouga's birth, he and the other fathers had not been allowed to return to the pack until the sons had matured. It had been many years and here he was, again.

He pulled away gently, looking down at his mate's sad face, and easily wiping away the tears from slightly tanned cheeks. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head gently, but then something at the side of his vision caught his eye.

He turned then, his chest swelling with pride at the tall, handsome wolf demon that stared back at them in wonder.

Kouga wasn't sure what he was feeling. He had never met his father before, though his mother assured him that the older demon had been here for a year with them after his birth. Kouga had no recollection of that and though he had been told they would meet again, he had never imagined that that would be true.

"Come, my prince." Mother insisted gently, waving him closer and gesturing at the male demon beside her. "Come and meet your lord father."

He did as was bid, blue eyes staring as he stopped in front of his father, before lowering to his knees and bowing low, right fist over his heart in the appropriate salute.

"My lord father, I welcome you home."

"Rise, my son. Rise." The Wolf Clan leader insisted and Kouga stood again, before he was swept up into a hug that had him suddenly bawling and clinging to the male. "It does my heart good to see you again; even if we will part again for another year."

The two stayed embraced for quite some time before Kouga's mother gentle coaxing found them all seated on a blanket and feasting on the large meal she had prepared. Kouga listened eagerly as his father recounted the tales of his years away from home and his mother smiled happily to see father and son so easily getting along.

Early afternoon was soon turning into early evening, and the mood grew somber. At the moment Kouga's mother was sweeping ashes away from the fire pit inside of the tent, her gray eyes looking up at her family. Kouga was quietly sitting on the bedroll he had spent most of his life on in the camp and outside the Clan Leader was thanking the spirits of their ancestors for his safe return home and his son's safe journey on his own.

When the tent flap opened, Kouga's mother stopped suddenly and her hands dropped the straw broom, her eyes watering as her throat tightened. Kouga's frightened blue eyes looked up at his father, whose face hid his true emotions under a stoic mask.

"It is time." He announced, ignoring his weeping mate, who had turned away to try and hide that she was crying. He stepped closer to Kouga, who was now clutching the small pack he would be allowed to take with him, along with the armor of his mother's father that he had been fitted with. "The others are beginning to gather. The Prince must be present; you are the first to leave."

Kouga nodded numbly and took his father's hand that offered to help him up. He was easily lifted and his father smiled sadly at him, before gently clapping him on his shoulder.

"My mate let us go."

His mother reluctantly turned to them and quietly followed as his father began to lead the way. Kouga walked through camp watching sons obediently leave their mothers behind or had to be pulled against their will. Brothers promised sisters that they would return and then he came to Hakkaku's tent. His older cousin was currently hugging onto a sobbing Ginta, who was begging him not to go.

It took Hakkaku and his mother to pry young Ginta off, the wolf crying out in objection. At least fifty years apart, but it was like they were twins about to be separated for the first time. Hakkaku's father, his uncle from his mother's side, was there and he gently guided his eldest son away, after Hakkaku accepted a small bundle and a parting embrace from his mother.

Their eyes met and Kouga could only nod at him, aware that Hakkaku openly let his tears fall. They had known nothing but this pack. Had never been separated from their pack mates but for some yards and now they would purposely traverse miles to separate from them. It was hard to accept, but they had to prove their worth to the pack. In a year, they would return, hopefully stronger and would be allowed to find mates or go out with the Clan Leader on quarterly patrols.

Now that Kouga was an adult, his father would return to the quarterly patrols. He had been away for so long; the duty had fallen to a Beta wolf to stand in his place. Kouga looked to his father, whose eyes were focused ahead as they headed for the edge of camp. He hoped he survived the year and returned to learn a lot more from this demon.

They soon reached two groups of Wolf Demons. The newly matured and their fathers, uncles or grown males that had adopted them as their own. Behind them stood the females and the young, all gathered to watch them go and give final farewells. Kouga followed his father to the front of them all and stopped as the man turned suddenly to him, drawing his sword and holding it out for him.

"It was my father's." Was all he said and Kouga easily took it, amazed at the weight and the way the steel glimmered in the evening sun. "Now it's yours. I know you'll do me proud, my son."

Kouga nodded and looked back to his mother, who had fallen back with the other females, her gray eyes reddened and her tears still rolling down her cheeks. He walked back to her and gave her a hug, his heart breaking as she began sobbing. She had been so strong during the days coming up to this one, telling him not to fret, and now she wept. She could not be strong any longer now that he was actually leaving.

"Wait for me." He whispered to her, pulling back to gently stroke her dark hair. "I'll come back to you."

She could only nod, trying her best to control her sobbing and he leaned in to kiss her forehead, before stepping back. Then he was by his father's side again, unable to look the demon in the eye as they started to lead the rest out of camp and off into the wilderness. They would be accompanied until they were deep in the forest a few miles off. There they would be left and the older males would return to camp and then they would all go their separate ways. Kouga looked to Hakkaku, whose head was bowed and he wished he could travel together with is cousin. But this journey was about survival and self-reliance, he and Hakkaku would have to stay separated.

Two hours later, they were resting in a clearing deep into the dark woods and Kouga watched as his father was the last two of the older males to leave. With a nod, his father was gone, and Kouga sighed wearily as he looked about. Many sets of eyes suddenly held nothing but fear and uncertainty of what would happen next and Kouga wished he could reassure them.

"Well, we can stay the night here together and then go our separate ways in the morning." He said, beginning to gather wood for a fire. "No sense in starting our own paths in the dark."

He heard a scoff and he looked up to find none other than Ikijou.

"I don't need the comfort of being together another night. I'll start off now, if you don't mind, my prince."

"But Ikijou!" One of his cohorts started to object, but Kouga held up his hand to silence him.

"Let him go. He is free to do as he wishes. Out here, I am your equal and I do not give orders. It was merely a suggestion."

He watched Ikijou turn and leave with a scoff, and then others trickled off. What was left was still the majority of them and he was glad when Hakkaku came to stand beside him. His cousin helped him build a fire and then they were all eating the last meal their mothers had prepared for them. When they were done, they called it an early night and settled down for sleep.

Kouga had intended to sleep separated from the rest, but soon Hakkaku was pressing in close from behind and he was secretly happy for the contact. More wolves joined them, until it was a small group of bodies sharing warmth and a last night of comfort. And they slept; or at least Kouga tried. The wind from the West brought familiar whispers and Kouga suddenly knew which way he would be heading first.

xoxoxox

He was lost. Or so he assumed. There was no way of finding his way back to . . . wherever he needed to get back to. He had tried asking several demons, but they all seemed afraid of him or too willing to fight. He had even received an offer to become the mate of a Dragon Demon. He had refused and it was not taken well. It was through that battle he realized he was a skilled fighter and he held more confidence as he traveled by himself.

His lonely travels brought him to a small village and he stopped on the outskirts to study it well. It seemed to be inhabited by small imps, simple demons that held very little power if any. Perhaps he could ask for refuge here. He had been traveling for a total of three days already, he needed food and he needed rest. The game in this area was scarce and what he did find wasn't worth being called a meal.

As he drew closer, he was aware of the sudden commotion, and he stopped to watch as the small, green creatures seemed to be dragging one of their own into the center of the village. What on earth was happening?

"Please, I meant only to save our village, I did not think it would come with so high a price!"

The crowd locked him up in a stockade and the small imp struggled and tried to resist, but to no avail.

"You've cursed us, Jaken!" One in the crowd accused, another throwing a rock that hit the poor creature directly on the head.

This Jaken cried out in pain and was quickly bleeding, trying unsuccessfully as more rocks were thrown. He found he should not care or interfere, but he was soon walking closer and it was a small imp child in the back of the crowd that saw him first. It shrieked and alerted the rest, and they all began screaming and scrambling, and all he did was stop and watch them.

"Help me! Don't leave me here!" Jaken begged, but he was ignored.

"Leave him!" Someone cried.

"Sacrifice him so that this demon will leave us in peace!"

And soon enough, it was just the imp and the large, strange demon left in the village square. Jaken whimpered as he looked up into a beautiful, but dangerously impassive face, his small body trembling. If this demon meant to eat him, he hoped he did it quickly and spared him the torture.

"They called you, Jaken, is that your name?"

The imp was nodding and the silver-haired demon walked closer, his hands reaching out and Jaken was wincing. He made a sound of surprise as suddenly he was free and his eyes slowly opened to peek up.

"What was your crime, Jaken?"

"I promised a larger demon half of our crops if he would protect us, but he was soon demanding more. When we refused he started to destroy our farms and livestock. The village was set on punishing me."

"A demon?" He was asking, the imp nodding. "Such as myself?"

That earned an enthusiastic shake of his head.

"No, my lord. You are benevolent and thoughtful; this demon is cruel and evil. He is a lustful and disgusting creature; a Boar Demon that likes to eat human virgins and rape demon men to prove his prowess."

Amber eyes looked back at the small imp curiously and his head tilted with a thought. If he rid the imps of this demon, he could most likely earn a night's stay and food.

"I will fight this demon, Jaken." He offered, the imp's bug eyes bugging out further at his words. "In exchange I only ask for a bed and food. Will your villagers agree to that?"

"Perhaps. . ." He answered nervously. "Oh, but my lord, you are a prime target for this fiend. He will use his strength to subdue and violate you and then eat your flesh from your bones."

"We will see." Was all he said and then he sniffing the air. He would have asked for directions, but it was a Boar Demon he was seeking, the scent was hard to miss. "Alert your villagers and I will soon return."

Jaken only watched him go off, a nervous whimper leaving his throat. Who in the world was this strange demon?

xoxoxox

His lip curled in a snarl as he entered the campground of the Boar Demon that had been terrorizing the imp village. It smelled worse than he was expecting. Besides the usual smell of boar there was the distinct smell of rotting flesh and the receding scent of sex. He nearly gagged at the sight of the naked demon, drunk and dead asleep and still trapped beneath his massive body a human girl. Her eyes were blankly staring like one who was dead and he hoped she had died well before the bastard had finished having his way with her.

He caught sight of more dead bodies, a few demon males, which fit Jaken's tale well and even some human children. He growled low at that and the sound was loud enough to wake the Boar Demon with a loud snort. He muttered angrily as he woke, wild, drunken eyes looking around and he stopped in surprise to find a tall, beautiful, male Dog Demon in his wake. He chuckled lewdly as he started to pick himself up from the ground. Dog Demons were hard to come by and having one here now, he'd be damned if he didn't get a taste while he still could.

"Well, well, well." He blurted out, swaying on his feet as he stood, his large stomach thankfully hanging low enough to cover his genitals. It still had the other demon scowling in disgust and he merely chuckled. "What a pretty thing to have wandered in here."

"I am here for your life, heathen." The Dog Demon announced and the drunken boar's forehead creased with a frown. "The village you threaten shall be harmed by you no longer."

The large demon merely burst out in laughter, before he was reaching for a large double-headed axe, not even bothering to get dressed. This Dog Demon was puny. He would cut off his head and then violate his body when he was done.

"Come then, tiny one." He taunted, chuckling as those sharp amber eyes narrowed. "Show me your skill."

He had started bursting out laughing, unaware that the Dog Demon was flexing his hand, claws extending. His guffaws soon turned into panicked gurgling as with lightning speed, razor sharp nails tore into his neck. His axe he dropped to grab his throat, holding tightly to try and stop the bleeding.

He looked in shock at the smaller demon and had to wonder just who this demon was. His questions would go unanswered as those same deadly claws were buried into his massive gut, shedding his insides and in an instant he was falling back dead.

The demon that now stood standing as the victor merely shook as much blood free from his hands as he was able and scoffed in distaste as he turned away. He made it back to the sight of a cowering Jaken surrounded again by the people of his village and he walked forward stealthily, merely listening and watching.

"Now you've gone and brought another demon to boss us around!" Someone screamed and Jaken cowered as a rock was thrown.

"We should just get rid of the likes of you! You're nothing but trouble for this village! You're too stupid to know not to meddle in affairs bigger than your worth!"

Jaken whimpered as he was pushed to the ground and the demon's jaw tightened. The little imp had done what he had done out of the best intentions, and now his own people were turning on him. They were honor less and worthless in his eyes and he stepped forward, blocking anymore harm from Jaken with his own body.

"Look!" He announced loudly, holding up his bloodied hands. "I have slain the beast that terrorized you. Jaken employed my assistance and this is how you treat him? Have you no gratitude!"

They whimpered and backed away from him and a graying imp was brave enough to respond.

"And he's brought you here now to terrorize us further!" He squawked loudly.

"You dare to sully my name!" He demanded and the group of imps cowered further.

"And what is your name!" The old one demanded. "Who do you think you are that we should care!"

"I AM. . . I am. . .I. . ." Who was he? His mind drew a blank and he frowned, deeply troubled. "I do not know."

The old imp merely scoffed and the Dog Demon looked up at him before looking down at Jaken, who was now hiding behind him pathetically. He started to walk off, Jaken yelping as he was left out in the open.

"Come, Jaken." He ordered, knowing the village meant him harm if he left the poor thing behind. "Let us leave this place behind."

Jaken stared after the retreating demon before he was scurrying after him, not bothering to look back at the villagers he had once called his friends. When he caught up to the tall demon, he stared up at him in wonder, hoping that this was not a trick to get him where he could be eaten. They walked for quite a while, and when the sun set, Jaken helped build a fire and then they were sitting by it.

His savior was quiet, almost as if lost in his own mind and Jaken worried.

"Thank you, my lord, for saving me." He quietly said, and the Dog Demon slowly looked at him. "I am forever in your debt. Please, allow me to become your humble servant."

"That is not necessary." Came the words and Jaken scrambled into a low kneeling position in front of the demon, face nearly touching the ground.

"Please, O Great Lord, I implore you!"

The Dog Demon growled and nudged him away with his foot, before he was merely making a sound of agreement.

"Thank you, my lord!" Jaken squeaked happily. "Please, allow me to know your name."

"I do not have one." Came the reply and Jaken frowned.

"Surely you do." The imp insisted. "Everyone has a name."

"I do not!" The demon yelled and Jaken whimpered.

"Then . . . what would my lord prefer that I call him?" The imp asked cautiously and the demon only sighed.

His eyes rose to the night sky and he wondered for a moment what had happened that he knew nothing of himself.

"Mumei." He finally answered and Jaken could only blink. "You may call me, Mumei."

"Very well, Mumei-dono." Jaken said with a bow. "Shall I go and retrieve more firewood?"

"No, Jaken." Mumei said, ambers eyes sliding closed and he was looking at the shadowed figured again. "Let's just rest. In the morning, I have some shadows to chase."

Jaken frowned at that but decided not to question further. Wishing his new master good night, he curled up close to the fire and fell asleep. As the imp started to lightly snore, Mumei opened his eyes and stared out into the darkness surrounding them. Somewhere out there was the "him" he was supposed to be looking for. He hoped he found him sometime soon. Perhaps then he would begin to remember again.

T.B.C

_Aka = Red_

_Shiro = White_

_Mumei = Nameless_

Well, what did you think? The story is slowly building I hope. I don't want it to seem as if I'm rushing. Please, leave reviews. They are highly appreciated and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: A Feudal Era Fairytale

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: For this, none yet.

Category: Adventure, romance, drama, mention of Mpreg

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Miroku, Kouga/Inuyasha

Spoilers: None at all

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, AU, child-abuse

Author's Note: The only quick note is that full sentences in Italics that are within quotes is singing in different language. Other than that, do enjoy.

xoxoxox

Miroku sulked as he realized that he was lost. He was extremely lost. He didn't know which way to go and so now he sat pouting on a large, flat boulder hoping he would get some sign of which way to go.

He had stayed that way for at least an hour, and now he only pouted even more. Was there no wandering traveler that could come across his sad self and guide him to the nearest village?

"Hey mister? Are you lost?"

At the voice he turned to find a young, teenaged boy looking back at him in concern and Miroku couldn't help his crazed laugh of gratitude.

"Oh thank you, Great Buddha." He quickly prayed, before standing and facing the boy. "Yes! I am terribly lost. Can you help me?"

The boy looked back at him nervously and Miroku toned it down a bit so as not to scare the lad off.

"You see, I'm searching for my son." He offered and the boy's face was holding concern again. "He was stolen from me, a long time ago. I need to go West, to the palace of Lord Sesshomaru."

The boy's face was frowning then and Miroku was worried.

"There is no Lord Sesshomaru in the West." He offered and Miroku was frowning. "The only Lord in the West is Lord Naraku."

"Lord Naraku?"

The boy nodded and Miroku had no other words. What had happened to Sesshomaru? How was it that he was no longer Ruling Lord of the West?

"Kohaku!"

A woman's voice had them both turning and Miroku was greeted with the sight of a pretty, young women dressed in a humble kimono but armed with a huge weapon. At her feet a small demon walked beside her and her brown eyes looked back at him warily. This boy couldn't be her son. She was far too young.

"Sango." The boy greeted, walking back to her and motioning to the gentleman he had been talking to. "This monk has lost his way. I was only offering him help."

Miroku bowed his head to her, hands pressed together as if praying and she merely nodded back.

"Forgive me, houshi-sama." She said and Miroku merely smiled at her. "I hadn't realized."

"Really, it's nothing to worry over. I would be suspicious of a stranger talking to my younger sibling, as well. Please, allow me to introduce myself."

He was bowing in formal greeting, the two siblings in front of him matching him.

"My name is Miroku, and as I was telling your brother, I am traveling to the palace in the West."

"I am Sango." The woman introduced, all three straightening again. "This is my brother, Kohaku. Why on earth would you be traveling to a demon dwelling?"

Miroku noticed that he was being suspiciously studied again and he only offered a friendly smile, hoping it would help ease the tension.

"I was looking for someone very special to me."

"Your wife?" Kohaku called out suddenly, and was quickly given a stern look by Sango. He merely shrugged but apologized under his breath.

Miroku only gave a soft laugh, his shoulders shrugging as he met Sango's stare.

"Something like that." He admitted, and Sango was frowning.

"Naraku's probably killed her by now." The words were blunt and it nearly knocked the wind out of Miroku. Had he not known his being alive meant Sesshomaru wasn't dead, then he would have taken the words to heart. "Any human that walks into that land meets a fate worse than death. Demonkind, they have no sympathy for us. They're a plague and best to be avoided. It may be cruel for me to say this, but cut your losses, Houshi-sama. She's gone. Move on."

Miroku was stunned by the cold words that came spewing out of such a gentle looking creature and he swallowed hard, a bit shaken. It took him a few moments to respond, but he was finally able to grasp words again.

"Thank you, Sango." Was all he managed and he looked to Kohaku, he offered him an apologetic look. "I shall take your advice in stride. Forgive me, but, I must be on my way."

He bowed and turned to begin walking off, but he heard the heated whispering behind him as he left. He was soon stopping as Kohaku called out to him and he turned back to find a disgruntled Sango and the boy jogging to meet up with him.

"We're from a village not far from here." Kohaku told him, pointing off in a direction of a heavily wooded area. "Please, allow us to offer you food and a warm bed for the night."

"I couldn't impose."

"Please!" The boy insisted, looking back at Sango. "_We_ insist."

Miroku looked back at the woman, who only gave a single nod and he nodded in return. Kohaku smiled back at him and he found it hard not to return it. Well, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to spend a night out of the woods. Perhaps he would be able to find out more of this new lord that was occupying his mate's palace.

xoxoxox

It had been hard to part from his fellow packmates, Hakkaku especially, but he had done it. In the morning, after a light breakfast, Kouga had hugged his cousin one last time and bid him good bye.

They had all left in different directions, and Kouga made sure he didn't look over his shoulder. If he glanced back and found Hakkaku looking back, he would have never been able to leave. His pack, his family, was all he had and now. . .

He started running, as fast as his legs would take him and soon, he had no idea where he was. He was just in some unknown lands, tired, sweaty, drained and hungry. He collapsed on the soft grass beneath him and tried his best to be calm, to be collected. But it didn't work at all; he was soon sobbing and curled up in a fetal position. He didn't care if some demon came by and tried to overcome him. He didn't care if a band of humans saw a demon helpless in the woods. All he wanted was to return to the life he had known growing up. To be comforted by his mother, to be happy with his friends and sleep peacefully knowing that all he ever needed was within the perimeter of their camp.

Now that was gone. And all he had was himself. And here he was, crying like some abandoned pup. It took him several tries, but he was able to calm himself and sit up, arms hugging his knees as he stared out over the plain he had collapsed in. This was unmarked territory for him. He had never been this far West before. It seemed different here. Not bad, but different. His blue eyes looked out over the vast surroundings and he noticed a small trickle of a brook.

It had to be coming from a larger source, and he figured he was in dire need of a bath. Half an hour later, he was soaking in a small pool, letting his worries be washed away. Another half hour after that, he decided that it was best to set up camp and catch something to eat.

Kouga had to stop as the wind brought the sound of voice singing in his direction. That voice . . . it was hard to ignore. It caused him to drop what he was doing and stand, eyes looking off into the trees, wondering if there was someone else out there.

His feet started of their own accord and the voice lead him closer and closer to where it was, the song sad and yet beautiful. A song so filled with loneliness it hurt Kouga's heart to hear it. As the voice grew a bit louder, Kouga broke the trees and his eyes widened at the sight of the large palace he had come across. Whoever this was, the singing voice was coming from inside the palace walls. His eyes traveled up to a one of the highest windows, the source of where that voice was coming from and he could also see the shadows moving across the lantern lit walls inside. It must be a dance, one that went with the tune being sung so sweetly and so sadly.

"Halt! Don't move!"

Kouga was caught unaware, and he came to his senses to find himself surrounded by a small handful of guards, their swords and spears pointed directly at him. He realized the song had suddenly stopped with all the commotion, and when he looked up, Kouga was disheartened to find the windows being shut, but not before catching a quick glimpse of gold before it was gone as quickly.

"You are trespassing on Lord Naraku's lands! Who are you!"

Kouga looked back to the one who had to be the leader of the group and he slowly lifted his hands to concede. The mixed band of humans and demons was odd, but Kouga said nothing of it.

"My name is Kouga. Prince to the Wolf Demon Clan." He announced, the guards looking to each other suspiciously as he introduced himself. "I wish to speak to the Master of this house."

"Wolf demons?" One of the human guards was scoffing. "I've never heard or seen of any clan of wolves."

"They are nomadic." A demon said with a sigh, though he gave Kouga a wary look as he lowered his weapon some. "Though, I was not aware they had a lineage of royalty. Take him in. We'll announce his arrival and let Lord Naraku decide."

Kouga thanked them and nodded in gratitude before he was following them, while also being flanked so as to be kept an eye on. His eyes looked up to the window again, hoping to see it open, but it was closed still and no song emitted from behind the shutters.

"This way." One of the guards told him and he obediently followed.

A few minutes later, he was being led into a grand throne room, where a demon sat staring down at him. He nearly stumbled at the aura that was secreting from the being on the throne and as he took a deep breath, he nearly gagged. The traces of pure evil and all around dark traces were even in the air. He sucked it up and walked closer, giving his pack's traditional bow and salute.

"Well, well, well." The voice drawled and Kouga stiffened at the sound of it. "What have we here? A Wolf Demon? I thought you all were on the brink of extinction?"

Kouga lifted his head to look up at the ruling lord and merely shook his head slowly.

"Oh?" The demon questioned, his brow raised. "Was it not the Birds of Paradise that waged war with your kind? Who eradicated your numbers and destroyed your permanent villages?"

"We survived, my lord." Kouga nearly spat out, not happy that his pack's history was so carelessly thrown back at him as if it were not a tragedy but mindless facts. "That was centuries ago. My people are thriving as nomads and our numbers are double what they used to be."

"Is that so?"

Naraku was clapping his hands then, and a woman seemed to detach from the shadows, Kouga surprised that she had probably been there the entire time.

"Kagura, bring some tea for our guest." Naraku told her, and the woman was gone after a bow. "I'm so sorry. I never learned your name."

"I am Prince Kouga of the Wolf Clan." He introduced himself and Naraku's brows rose again.

"Prince?" Naraku asked a smirk on his lips. "Nomadic barbarians do not usually have royalty."

"We are _not _barbarians." Kouga snapped back, eyes now glaring.

"My apologies, _prince _Kouga." Naraku said, though the smirk never faded. "Come; tell me, what has brought you to my palace and so far away from your pack? I know you wolves are very fond of being close to family. Safety in numbers and all that."

"I'm on my Year of Solitude." He simply answered, still a bit insulted. "I was making camp not too far from here when I heard someone singing."

"Your tea."

Kouga's head snapped to his side where Kagura was standing, holding out a single cup of tea on a tray. He took it with quiet thanks, missing the deadly look that the demon lord was throwing in his direction.

"Singing you say?"

Kouga looked back to Naraku, whose face was now impassive, and nodded.

"I followed the song here." Kouga told him. "I was hoping to get a look at the person who was singing it. Their voice is quite beautiful."

"Well, my palace is ripe with entertainers." Naraku said with an air of nonchalance. "It was probably when of the slave girls practicing in the courtyard. I'll be happy to have them perform for you."

"No." Kouga said, before Naraku could snap his fingers. Red eyes slowly looked back at him and Kouga wanted to back down, but he held steady. "The one in the high window, that's who the voice was coming from. I'd like to see the one with the golden eyes."

Naraku's eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. Kouga didn't know whether he was in trouble, if he had made a mistake or insulted the demon. It was just suddenly eerily quiet and the sense of doom that settled over the room was unnerving.

"Kagura."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Go and get him. And let him dress modestly."

And she was gone in a bow. Kouga could only smile nervously and decided it was best to focus on his tea.

xoxoxox

Inuyasha was leaning against the wall beside his window, hoping to high heavens that he hadn't been seen. Naraku hated to know that anyone was watching Inuyasha without his permission, and Inuyasha had carelessly left the window open. As he had been singing, and taking the time to practice the accompanying dance, he heard the guards causing commotion. That had made him realize that his window was open, and though no one could see him unless he was standing directly in front of it, he didn't want to risk it. As he had gone to close it, his eyes met with a shock of blue and the inaudible gasp he made left him breathless.

Those eyes . . . whose were they? Inuyasha had wanted to look out again, but opening the windows wasn't wise at all. He merely pressed his back against the wall, his heart racing as he could only see those blue eyes and imagine the face they were set in. Was he a great lord, or a roaming vagabond? Was he even Demonkind or was he Human?

Why was he thinking of such things? What did it matter? Those eyes changed nothing for him here. His heart sank at that and he pushed away from the wall to head for the large, upright mirror he usually practiced in front of. The knock at his door had him stopping and he bid the person enter, his face frowning as he saw Kagura standing there with male garments on her arm.

As she stepped into the room, Inuyasha turned to fully face her, and had to catch the clothes as she tossed it toward him.

"Get dressed." She ordered; her words short. "The palace has a visitor that needs to be entertained."

He only nodded before turning away, but Kagura's next words had him frowning even further.

"Don't bother with make up or combing your hair, or shoes for that matter." She announced, leaving before Inuyasha could ask for an explanation. "Naraku's orders."

Then she was gone and Inuyasha was left alone with his confusion.

xoxoxox

Kouga had been kneeling patiently, graciously accepting the sake and light food items the servants brought him. Naraku loomed over them in his raised throne, and Kouga felt a bit exposed with those red eyes steadily glaring own at him. The young wolf prince cleared his throat and forced himself to look the Demon Lord in the eye.

"You are a gracious host, Lord Naraku." He stated, the older demon merely raising his sake cup in acknowledgment of his statement.

"I'm sure it is beneficial that I treat you well." Naraku explained, drinking off the rest of his sake. "There may be a time in the future that I mill need the help of the Wolf Demon Clan. I would not waste the opportunity of gaining an ally."

Kouga merely made a sound of acknowledgment before the sound of the doors opening behind him had both him and Naraku looking toward it. And there they were; those golden eyes that he had merely glimpsed at. The beautiful orbs of amber belonged to a beautiful face and Kouga could only stare.

Naraku glared. He had thought ordering Inuyasha to dress in male clothing and not add makeup would make the prince not want a second glance, but blue eyes tracked Inuyasha's every movement. The naked skin of his face and his silver locks hanging free behind him were breathtaking. Natural beauty; he had forgotten, under the make-up he forced the boy to wear there was a face he had grown infatuated with. And now, it would seem that he wasn't the only one.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was finding it exceedingly hard to obediently keep his eyes downcast. As the door to the main throne room had been opened, his eyes had instantly met with blue . . . and his heart had stopped. His breath grew short and his stomach tied in knots. This stranger was a demon; a very handsome demon at that. But then he was looking down and making his way in, aware that the visitor was watching him as he walked in, and Inuyasha was so tempted to look up and stare in return.

He stopped in front of Naraku instead; kneeling respectfully in front of the Demon Lord and looking up into red eyes that he could tell were severely displeased. Naraku motioned the he stand and Inuyasha followed the wordless order.

"You called for me, Lord Naraku?"

"Yes, I did." Naraku said before he was using his chin to point out the demon behind Inuyasha. "We have a guest that insisted on meeting you. His name is Kouga; he is the Prince of the Wolf Demon Clan. It would seem during his travels, he heard you singing and insisted that I let him watch you perform. Turn and greet him properly."

Inuyasha froze momentarily, not sure if Naraku was playing a game, but the sharp glare had him nodding quickly, before tucking his hands away into his sleeves. His head dropped so that his eyes were looking down and he turned to face the kneeling prince, and he felt those eyes staring back at him with such intensity that it made him quiver.

"Prince Kouga. I am Inuyasha, favorite slave of Lord Naraku. It is a pleasure to meet you. It will be an honor to dance for you, my prince."

"The song you were singing in the window." Came Kouga's insistent voice and Inuyasha looked up in surprise. Had the prince heard him singing that?

"I. . ." He was at a loss for words. It was a song that not even Naraku had heard. It was a song that Inuyasha sang privately to himself. One of loneliness and a love that would never be.

"Go on." Came Naraku's insistent voice, and Inuyasha looked behind him to shudder at the impassive face that stared down at him. When Naraku showed no emotion was when he was most angry and most dangerous. "Sing, my little song bird. Entertain our guest and I shall reward you properly."

Reward was to be translated as punished and tears began to well in Inuyasha's eyes, but he fought them off, nodding in agreement before turning back to the Wolf Demon.

"Please." Kouga was asking him gently. "I'd very much like to hear it."

Inuyasha merely nodded before bowing at the prince in respect and then he was taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Kouga watched already entranced as Inuyasha's hands lifted so that his large sleeves hid his face and was then waiting, almost impatiently, for the song to start.

"_What blessed night is this?" _Came the first slow line, and Kouga froze, struck with surprise that it wasn't in the land's native language and that Inuyasha seemed to speak it so fluently.

Slowly, Inuyasha's face was revealed, a mask of longing and sorrow mixed into one with a small hint of want and adoration. It was beautiful and Kouga was unable to tear his eyes away as the song went on and the Half Demon danced a particular dance to it.

"_Drifting down the river Qian, what auspicious day is this? Dreaming beside my prince, too bashful to stare._"

Inuyasha hadn't intended to look up but he had and amber met blue, and neither was able to look away.

"_My heart fills with longing, to know you dear prince. Trees live on mountains and branches live on trees. My heart lives for yours, but you do not see me._"

Kouga watched as Inuyasha was soon slowly kneeling again, large sleeves hiding his face again, and he was sad that those eyes were no longer connected with his.

"_You do not see me._"

Kouga stared stunned, his heart yearning in a way he had never felt it yearn before. Though the language was unknown to him, he felt as if Inuyasha's words were meant for him and he wondered if it were possible to have this amazing creature with him always.

The clapping snapped him out of whatever trance the Half Demon had put him into and Kouga looked to find Naraku standing from his throne. He was climbing down and Inuyasha was standing, head bowing and arms tucked away again, his demeanor submissive and obedient. It rubbed Kouga the wrong way.

"That was wonderful, Inuyasha." Naraku praised, his hand reaching out to cup the silver-haired boy's chin. "And how naughty of you to hide such a precious song from me."

Inuyasha tried not to wince as Naraku was slyly gripping his chin with such pain that the Half Demon wanted to whimper in protest.

"Wasn't he lovely, Prince Kouga?"

"Yes." Kouga breathed out, as still locked on Inuyasha. "He's lovely."

Amber eyes widened at that and Inuyasha grit his teeth as Naraku's grip grew tighter from possessive jealousy.

"Well, no doubt he is." Naraku said, pushing Inuyasha away, none too gently. The treatment got a frown form Kouga at the action but he was ignored. "Get back to your room. Wait for me there."

Inuyasha bowed hastily and was soon rushing off, but not without one last peek at Kouga. Outside of the doors, he found himself stopping and peeking back in, his eyes centered on the mysterious stranger.

Back in the throne room, Naraku was climbing his way back to his throne and Kouga waited until he was seated to begin speaking.

"And you say that he is a slave?" Kouga questioned, Naraku merely nodding. "I see. Might I inquire about purchasing him?"

Outside Inuyasha gasped, and had to cover his mouth hoping he hadn't been heard. Naraku's face twisted with a frown, before it melted into an unnerving grin.

"I'm afraid, Prince Kouga, that Inuyasha is not available for purchase."

Kouga frowned at that and Naraku cut him off before he could question or protest.

"You see, Inuyasha is not only my favored slave, he's my mate to be."

Two stomachs dropped at the words, one in fear the other in regret. Outside Inuyasha was staring into the room with wide eyes at Naraku's confession, his head shaking in disbelief. Naraku wanted to make him his mate? No. No!

He was running off to his room, tears flowing as he didn't know how else to express the fluctuations of emotions that hit him with that bit of unwelcome news. Kouga on the other hand sulked dejectedly. He didn't know why he was so disappointed, even if Inuyasha had been a regular slave that Naraku would part easily with, being separated from his pack for a year left him with no funds, only his sword, armor and furs. Though he would have gladly traded them all for Inuyasha if he could.

"Is something the matter, Prince Kouga?"

Kouga looked up at the demon looking down at him, and he numbly shook his head before he was standing.

"Thank you for your kindness, Lord Naraku." Kouga said with a deep bow. "I must return to camp."

"Please, won't you stay?" Naraku pretended to insist and Kouga merely shook his head.

"I'm afraid I must decline." The Wolf Demon told him. "My Year of Solitude must be spent with my nights under the open sky. I appreciate the offer, however, and I am sorry I cannot accept."

"Very well." Naraku said with a slight nod. "Kagura can see you out."

The human was back again and Kouga merely nodded before he was following her out the throne room and back to the palace's main doors. As Kagura bowed a goodbye to him, Kouga left, mind blank and not knowing why he suddenly felt such feelings of remorse. As he stepped past the palace gates, he heard the familiar sound of crying and his head snapped up to the window he now knew was where Inuyasha was. That crying; it had always been him.

Kouga's hand idly gripped the hilt of his sword, tightening as he realized there was nothing he could do. He could go in and try to fight his way to Inuyasha to save the Half Demon, but that would cause trouble for his pack. Probably a war they could not afford to fight. His grip was now so tight that his knuckles were white, and stared up to the window, while a single tear of frustration and loss fell down his cheek. He quickly turned away, leaping off and morphing mid-jump into his wolf form to run off quickly. As he ran he let out a mournful howl, hoping that maybe one of his packmates were close by and would hear it so as to comfort him.

xoxoxox

Up in his room again, Inuyasha was laid out on his bed, face buried in his arms as he sobbed. The sudden howl of a wolf had him rushing to the window, and his heart broke as he saw the prince sprinting of into the night.

His prince had come and had just as quickly left him behind.

The sound of his door opening had him looking to find one of the slave handlers and courtesan maiden at his door. The courtesan held an elaborate kimono, which she took to his wardrobe and hung carefully on the door. There was no mistaking it. It was a bridal kimono. She left with a quick courtesy, which she seemed unwilling to give him but had probably been ordered to start practicing. With Inuyasha soon to be marrying Lord Naraku, he would become a prince.

The slave handler watched her go before closing the door after she left and turning to Inuyasha, who seemed like a frightened child all over again. He remembered that look so many yeas ago when he had been assigned to start taking Inuyasha to dance and singing lessons and teaching him his duties as a slave. The scared child that had no idea what was to become of him.

The poor thing.

"Lord Naraku has instructed that I see to it you are prepared for your wedding night." He stated coldly, and silent tears began pouring free from eyes that had lost all hope. "You will be tutored in how to correctly give pleasure. Any you receive will be a gift that only your Master has the right to offer you, if he so pleases. Is that understood?

Inuyasha numbly nodded, his body relaying the message that he had given up to his fate and the slave handler felt a moment of sadness. Those golden eyes would soon lose their vibrancy and it was a shame.

"First we'll start with discussing sensual massages and move on to oral pleasure."

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha barely spoke and the slave handler ordered Inuyasha to sit on the bed, while he took a chair that Naraku sat on whenever he visited the hanyou in his private quarters.

"Now then, when massaging the Lord Naraku, relaxing oils are essential. . ."

xoxoxox

Miroku had been taken off to a small village that was nestled deep into the heavily wooded area. His two guides, he had noticed, had taken various twists and turns, almost as if they were trying to lose any potential stalkers. After a careful climb down some steep rocks and ducking into a small, cave-like tunnel, they emerged into a quiet village of humble huts and small gardens.

Kohaku had separated from them as they entered, to happily run off to a group of young boys around his age and Miroku cold only frown a bit at the armor and weapons they carried in their arms.

"This way, houshi-sama."

He obediently followed after Sango, who led him off to a moderate size hut and guided him inside. With shoes off and his belongings tucked away into a corner, Miroku now sat in front of the fire pit, his hands cradling a cup of hot tea. Sango was busy with preparing a light dinner and her small demon pet was curled up on a sleeping mat, happily purring.

Miroku had wanted to ask questions, but Sango seemed a bit standoffish, so he sat quietly. It was a bit awkward, but he figured it could be worse. He could be out there still, lost, sitting on a rock and talking to himself.

"I'm afraid at this time we don't have much to share." Sango was suddenly saying, snapping Miroku out of his thoughts.

He looked up to find the woman crossing the room to him, a bowl in her hand and he accepted it graciously as she stretched it out for him.

"Thank you. And please, I do not require you to go out of your way for me."

Sango merely nodded and was seating herself on the empty sitting mat beside him, accepting the demon into her lap, who jumped into it and settled back to sleep. Miroku smiled at the small creature, before he was looking down at his food. It was rice and pickled vegetables, which he was grateful to have. The pack that Fukurokuju had given him had contained an apple, dango and two onigiri. It hadn't lasted too long.

He thanked Sango again for the food and started to eat, listening to the crackling of the fire. Halfway through his meal, Kohaku came in, greeting them both with a bow. Sango stood and bid him to sit beside Miroku, the boy following obediently and smiling at the monk who merely smiled back.

"Houshi-sama, it's an honor to host you." Kohaku said and Miroku only held up a hand.

"Please, there's no need to call me houshi-sama. My duty as a monk ended many years ago. I prefer that you call me Miroku."

Sango had returned, and she handed Kohaku his own bowl of food, but her frown was directed at Miroku.

"A monk that's left his service to the Buddha?" She questioned and Miroku merely shook his head.

"I'm not officially a monk, at least not anymore. I still follow the eight-fold path and live my life like a devout Buddhist. But, my title as a monk was lost years ago."

Sango could only continue to frown at him, the tension in the room suddenly rising and Kohaku cleared his throat, holding out his already empty bowl.

"Sango, may have seconds?"

She looked to her brother and only sighed with a roll of her eyes. As she took the bowl, Miroku looked to Kohaku who only gave him an apologetic smile.

"I realized, Kohaku, that your friends from earlier were carrying quite a bit of weaponry. And your sister owns a very impressive weapon herself. Are you at war by chance?" He was questioning and Kohaku only shook his head.

"No, we're not at war. At least, not technically."

"I beg your pardon."

"We're Demon Slayers." Sango provided, having returned with Kohaku's serving of seconds and a bowl for herself. She joined them around the fire pit and Miroku turned to look at her as she spoke. "We come from a long line of Demon Slayers and this village is the legacy of our great, great grandfather. "

Miroku sat silently stunned at Sango's words. Demon Slayers? Perhaps he had become too accustomed to a Demon mate that he now thought the idea of going around slaying Demonkind as appalling.

"I see." Was all he managed to respond.

"Forgive me, Miroku-san, if I am intruding on your privacy, but I still can't help but wonder why a human, ex-monk would be traveling to the Western palace of Lord Naraku." Sango began, Kohaku bowing his head and focusing on his bowl of food. "Not too many humans go into that palace with good intentions. You see, Lord Naraku is not a just ruler. Nor is he known for his kindness to Mankind. Though he is known to take alliance with humans with skills of magic, individuals that are capable or spells or incantations usually used to subdue him and his kind."

"I'm sorry, Sango, but I can't help but feeling as if I'm being accused of something I'm not guilty of." Miroku quickly answered back, his brows furrowing in a frown. "I know not who this Lord Naraku is. The demon I am looking for is a Lord Sesshomaru, the only ruler I knew to be seated at the head of the Western palace."

Sango merely scoffed before she was crossing her arms.

"There is no demon named Lord Sesshomaru. As far as I know, Lord Naraku has always been the West's ruling lord."

Miroku could only breathe to keep calm. For such a beautiful and humble appearance, Sango was quite abrasive. He supposed that was a side effect of being a Demon Slayer. Hopefully Kohaku retained his endearing, courteous nature.

"I assure you, Miss Sango, I am not traveling West to become involved with this Lord Naraku. I am merely searching for Lord Sesshomaru and my son."

"Boy it's getting late!" Kohaku cheerily announced cutting off Sango from whatever retort she had stored. He smiled back at the two adults that turned to look at him, standing from his spot and stretching with a feigned yawn. "Why don't we all call it a night?"

Sango stood and they watched her walk to the door, grabbing up her giant weapon as she moved. The Demon Cat followed after her, mewing softly as it jumped onto her shoulder.

"You can set up a place for him to sleep." She said to Kohaku as she left. "I'm going to check the perimeter before I settle in for bed."

As she left, Kohaku looked to Miroku whose anger seemed to wane into concern.

"Your sister doesn't seem to trust me very much." He pointed out and Kohaku could only nod a bit sadly.

"She hasn't been able to trust many people after the death of our father." He told the monk, who offered his condolences. "He was a kind man, very trusting and then he put his trust in someone that betrayed him in the end."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." He offered and Kohaku merely shrugged.

"Let's see about getting you a bedroll." Was all the boy said and headed off to a small room that served for storage.

Miroku watched him as he searched for a bedroll and had to wonder about his own son. If he was still alive, how was he coping without his parents? Did he change from the happy child Miroku had last known him as? The thought of it made him sad and he figured it was best to remember Inuyasha as the smiling boy frolicking in the garden with his sire. Anything else was too hard to bear.

xoxoxox

Three hours later had seen Inuyasha excusing himself and rushing to the private chamber pot to empty the contents of his stomach. They had reached a point in his lessons that he could no longer listen to and his stomach lurched at the mental image of having any part of Naraku touching him in an intimate way.

As his now dry heaves slowed, Inuyasha straightened, the back of his hand wiping at his mouth. Naraku had insisted on rushing and their wedding was the day after tomorrow, the mating ceremony the night of the wedding and then Inuyasha would be trapped in this life. He would be stuck in this hell on earth for as long as he breathed. Suddenly, suicide seemed so fitting.

He hastily removed the long length of cloth that served as his obi, staring down at it with serious contemplation and wondering if it were strong enough to hold his weight. That's when a whisper caught his attention, and his head snapped up at the sound.

_Inuyasha._

He looked about and tried to find the source of the voice but it was nowhere to be found. That's when he peeked outside of the door and was shocked to find the sight of a little girl, face hidden by her bangs.

"Hello?" He tested, watching as he saw her disappear into thin air.

His brows furrowed as he stepped out of the small room, and was looking about for her in confusion.

_Inuyasha._ He turned and found her down the hall, and she slowly waved him closer. _This way, Inuyasha._

He had no idea why he was compelled to follow a strange, ghostly little girl, but he followed her anyway. She came in and out of view, each time in an area of the castle that Inuyasha had never been in before. Soon he was climbing down winding stairs, crawling into small spaces and finding himself in a cellar of sorts. In the shadow he heard the small girl's laughter and he followed the sound, shocked to find a crumbling wall and a view to the forest beyond it.

_Run, Inuyasha._

He looked back to the girl, whose face he could now see and she looked just as sad and just as scared as he was, her red eyes pleading with him.

_Run far away. Never look back._

Inuyasha didn't understand where this girl had come from or why she was even helping him, but he had no intention of staying to question her. Not when freedom was so close. With a look of gratitude, he was crawling out the crumbling wall, bursting free with a sigh of heavy relief before sprinting off into the forest. His heart raced in fear that he would be seen by a patrolling guard and his feet ran faster. He realized he still wore no shoes and had nothing but the clothes on his back, but he didn't care. If freedom meant starting with nothing, then he would gladly accept it.

Back in the dark cellar, the little girl smiled sadly before she was fading away again, returning to the area of the palace she had emerged from. On her bed sight a large hand mirror and in its glass was the image of a scowling skull. She knew that Naraku would soon know what she did and she only shuddered to think what it meant for her. But Inuyasha was no longer trapped and even if she was, it was worth it.

xoxoxox

Inuyasha ran as fast and far as his bare feet would take him. He winced as rocks lanced at the bottom of his feet, as low branches whipped at his face and tugged at his hair, but he never let it stop him. In the pitch black, his eyes allowed him to see enough that he could avoid larger hazards, but what he did miss was the ledge of the forest floor that turned into a short drop. He cried out as he fell, landing hard on his right ankle before collapsing to the ground.

He was panting, both to gain his breath and in pain. His ankle was sprained. He would not be able to run any longer. His eyes looked about him and he realized that he was out in the open. What if there were predatory demons lurking about, or human hunters or even animals that would take advantage of his injury?

Luckily, he landed close to a large tree, one which roots created a small sanctuary he could hide in. Dragging himself into it, he tucked back as far as he could, hoping it was a sufficient enough hiding space that he would not be found. Then he was curling up into a tight ball, suddenly cold and terribly alone.

It had him thinking back to his childhood days when his Baba would find him curled up and afraid of the dark, before reassuring him that there would always be someone there to protect him and one day he would be strong enough on his own.

Inuyasha doubted that he ever would be. He shivered and sniffled, and closed his eyes to force himself to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about the past. His Baba, his Father, where were they? Were they really dead?

Inuyasha hated that he was always crying but there was not much else to do. So there, in the dark forest, hidden in a tree and curled up alone, Inuyasha cried himself to sleep.

T.B.C.

The song the Inuyasha was singing was The Song of Wulan, courtesy of the movie The Deadly Banquet. I hope you enjoyed this installment and please folks, let me know what you think. Your silence is becoming a bit unnerving. :( Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next time!


End file.
